Living the Legend: Windwaker Weirdness!
by Meggy
Summary: What happens when I invite some friends over and we get sucked into my Windwaker game as other people? TOTAL CHAOS! Link has a lot of work to do, but can he do it with my friends and I hanging around? I doubt it. Review, please! Chapter 5 has come at last
1. Into The game

**Meggy: I'm back! With my WET NOODLE OF DOOM!**

**Disclaimer: Meggy owns nothing.**

**Meggy: SHUT UP! (Whacks Disclaimer) I love my noodle! And reviews! I love reviews! Prepare for the insaneness of my fic!**

**.:&:.

* * *

**

Chapter one: Into The Game

I tapped my foot to the rhythm of the title screen, humming along and waiting. My friend Onica tapped my shoulder.

"Um, why are we waiting, Zel?" she asked.

"Because," I replied. "John's bringing food. I'm hungry!"

Onica's younger sister, Marisa, sighed. "But I'm tired of waiting," she moaned.

Dusty threw my toy Minun into the air and caught it over and over. Tiffany only sat and stared at the screen.

John burst into the room, carrying a bunch of junk food.

"I've got the goods!" he yelled, plopping down by Dusty and shoving his face with candy corn.

"You Goron!" I shouted. "That's not food! That's crap!"

Dusty picked up a Hershey's bar, unwrapped it, and popped a piece into his mouth.

"Well," he said. "Its pretty good crap."

"You're both a couple of Moblins," I said. "Now give me some." I grabbed a bit of Laffy Taffy and started eating.

As soon as everyone ate something, I pushed the start button. The game froze.

I groaned. "Aw Din," I said. "I thought dad fixed that glitch."

Crawling over to the Gamecube, I pushed the restart button. The screen glowed.

Tiff blinked. "What's going on?" she asked. "Is this supposed to happen?"

Grabbing Oni's wrist, I said, "Everybody hold on."

With her free hand, Onica grabbed Rissy, who snatched Dusty, who grabbed John, and he took hold of Tiffany, who held onto John's hand for dear life.

"Owowowowowow!" John shouted, wincing. "Do you have to hold on so tight!"

I led the line up to the T.V.

"What are you doing, Zel?" Marisa asked.

"Hold on tight, everybody!" I yelled to the group. "We're going' in!"

"Are you insane!"

"Well, duh I am, Rissy."

Without another word, I jumped in, dragging everyone in with me.

We all screamed different things to each other.

"AHHHH!"

"SHOOOOT!"

"CRAAAAP!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT, ZEL?"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (That was me)

Everything went black

* * *

.:&:. Onica .:&:.

I could see again. Good.

Groaning, I sat up and looked around. The walls were covered with feathers and fur. Mostly feathers. A round carpet made of feathers was stretched out on the floor. A small desk and mirror stood off to the side of the bed I was sitting on.

_Meghan said something about going into the game before I black out_, I thought. _Maybe she meant it._

I scratched my nose. Then stopped. My nose was all pointed and smooth. Like a beak.

Trying not to panic, I ran to the mirror.

"OH MY GOD! I'M A BIRD!"

* * *

.:&:. Marisa .:&:.

I woke up with a pounding headache. Sitting up, I started staring all around me.

This was a really creepy place. Searchlights were up high, scanning past the giant stonewall that surrounded the place. A huge tower rose up in the middle of it all. At the top, what looked like a big boat was perched. Right by the tower, a large nest stood. In the nest was the biggest bird I ever saw.

As I watched it, the bird flew up, circled the tower once, and then shot off towards the south.

I noticed a pool of water right by me. I looked into the water and stared at my reflection.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

.:&:. Tiffany .:&:.

I sat up and looked around. I was fine, except I had no clue where I was or how I got here.

I was sitting under a large tree by a store. The store's sign said 'Bomb Shop'. To the left I saw a little field with a beach at the end.

Standing up, I raced over to the sand and sloshed around in the water. Laughing, I stopped to look at my reflection.

"HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?"

* * *

.:&:. John .:&:.

_Ow_. That was the first thing that came into my mind. The second was _Zel is going to pay for this_. The last thing that I thought before the panic rush was_ where the heck am I?_

I looked around and saw that this was definitely NOT Zel's room. Instead, I was in a humongous forest with a giant tree in the middle. Water was all over the place and lily pads as big as cars were in front of the tree. The weirdest thing about this place was the tree looked like it had a face.

I stood up and saw that I had shrunk. Weird.

I walked over to the water. I couldn't move as fast as normal. Instead, I sort of waddled over to the water. And I made a funny sound when I moved. Like hollow wood bumping together.

I peered into the water.

"CRAP! I'M A TREE!"

* * *

.:&:. Dusty .:&:.

Weird. I was sitting on a bench, on the side of a town, by a coffee shop, looking out at the ocean. Only I wasn't interested in the ocean. I was interested in the reflection of my face.

Why did I have a beak?

I heard a yell from the other side of town.

"HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?"

I jumped up. Maybe someone was going through the same thing I was.

* * *

.:&:. Meghan/Zel .:&:.

I was on a big ship with half an idea what I was doing here.

"Miss! Miss Tetra!" A burly pirate in a red bandana walked towards me.

Tetra? That was the name of the pirate leader. I looked around. Tetra had a bad temper in the game, and if she caught me on her ship…But the pirate girl was nowhere.

The pirate stopped in front of me. "Miss Tetra," he said. "We're closing in on an island. Zuko says its Outset Island."

I hoped he was talking to me. "Well," I said. "Head to the island. I hear there might be some nice treasure there."

The pirate, I think his name was Gonzo, nodded and said, "All right, Miss Tetra."

He walked off and I quickly ran to where I remembered Tetra's cabin was. I stared into the mirror.

"OH SHOOT!" _Does this mean I have to be kidnapped?

* * *

_

.:&:. END .:&:.

**Meggy: So how was it? Good? Bad? Annoying? Funny but dumb? Come on, give me some feed back!**

**Link: Review, please!**

**Meggy: MY LINE! (Whacks Link with her WET NOODLE OF DOOM!) Review, please!**


	2. Getting it Together

**Meggy: Hiya! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long.**

**Link: No you're not.**

**Meggy:…Um…(Whacks Link with WET NOODLE OF DOOM!) Man, I love doing that. I will answer reviews now!**

**Queen B of Randomness 016 wrote: YAY NOODLE OF DOOM! Totally my area of expertise! RANDOMNESS! Great story! PLEEZ CONTINUE!**

**Queen B**

**Meggy: I love the randomness! I act like this at school, too. You don't know how crazy I can be when I have sugar!**

**Kousagi7Yami wrote: MY DIN THIS IS AWSOME! Update soon. Question, who did Marisa and Tiffany turn into?**

**Meggy: You'll see. (talks to self) I am so evil.**

**Achitka wrote: This is frightening – but whatever….I think.**

**Meggy: What point are you trying to prove? If you're saying I'm a totally weird and random wacko, you're a little late to the party!**

**Secret Agent Heather wrote: Yay! WHOOP! Yay Zel! WHOOP! This is my Spiffy Review! I did it! Oh yeah!**

**Meggy: I know who you are! I can't understand what you're trying to say, here. Tell me at school. If you don't, remember…I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!**

**blackflame wrote: that was really good, I can't wait until ur next chapter**

**Meggy: Thank you! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**Numdenu wrote: Did Marisa get turned into Aryll? Or…(snicker)…Link? Who?**

**Meggy: I'll tell you later! (so evil I am) As for Marisa turning into Link…I don't do the crossover thing. By the way, love your The Life and Times of: Young Link story! It rocks!**

**Meggy: All done! Fic time is now!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Getting It Together…Sort Of

.:&:. Meghan/Zel.:&:.

I paced the small cabin, thinking hard. _Okay_, I thought._ I'm Tetra. I'm a pirate leader. Wonderful. Sooner or later, the bird should come by, pick me up, then drop me like a bag of rocks on Outset. I should meet Link there. So what's the plan?_

I took a deep breath. _The plan is to go through the game, as normal. I'm just not Link this time. I'm Tetra. Then that means…_

Before I could finish my thought, I heard a pirate yelling, "Giant bird at eight o'clock!"

I ran onto the deck, where pirates were yelling to each other, running around like sissies, and firing cannonballs at the giant bird. Looking up at it, I thought of what Tetra would say right now.

That was easy.

"Hey, you stupid overgrown pigeon!" I yelled. "Get away from my ship!"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for a second. The bird slowly turned to look at me. Everything sped up again and the bird turned and headed towards me. I didn't move.

"Miss Tetra, get away from there!" Gonzo yelled over all the noise.

I ignored him. He ran over and tried to pull me away from my spot. I didn't budge.

"Sorry, Gonzo," I told him, pushing him away. "I have to get caught. It's the rules of the game. Hey, can you keep a promise?"

He looked at me like I was crazy or something, but he nodded. "Promise you'll come after me. Just do it or I'll kill you." He nodded again. "Yes, Miss."

I gave him one of Tetra's famous winks. "Good. Now, I really need to go meet the hero of the whole game, before he screws everything up, already!"

The bird picked me off the deck. Ow! Those claws hurt! "I'll be just fine!" I shouted back at the boat. "I know what I'm doing! Trust me!"

My last thought before total blackout (again), was_ where are the guys?

* * *

_

.:&:. Onica .:&:.

I whacked my head on the wall a few times. _I'm a bird!_ I thought. _A red haired, beak nosed, scarlet eyed bird person! _I forced myself to calm down. _It's all right, _I told myself. _It could be worse. I could have been turned into a pig._ I chuckled at the thought of Dusty being a pig.

My eyes widened. The others! I wondered what they looked like now. Or if I would recognize them when I saw them. If I ever saw them at all.

There was a knock on my door. "Medli?" a voice asked. The door eased open a little. "Are you okay, Medli?" they asked again. "I heard you scream."

Medli? Did he just call me _Medli_? Weird name.

The door opened wider. "Are you in here?"

"Yes," I answered.

A tall man walked into the room. Well, he wasn't really a man. He was a bird creature. Like me.

He had long hair for a boy, and it was silver. His face was darker then mine. I was a kind of pale peach, but he was more of a dark brown. He had a long, red robe on, and a small, golden crown on his head. He had a beak, too.

"Is there a problem, Medli?" he asked me. "You screamed."

I violently shook my head. "N-No!" I said quickly. "No problem at all! Everything's just fine!"

He looked at me funny. "Well, I'll let you rest for now," he said. "Then could you help us look for Komali?"

I nodded, wondering who the heck Komali was.

The bird man turned to leave. As he reached the door, he looked back at me and asked, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Everything's just fine," I repeated.

He left and closed the door. I whacked my head on the wall again. Everything was NOT fine. Everything was totally whacked out.

I decided to get some rest. Climbing into bed and covering myself up, I made myself comfortable. As I drifted off to sleep, I had just enough energy to ask myself one question.

_What are my friends doing right now?

* * *

_

.:&:. Marisa .:&:.

I gaped at my reflection in the water. I looked just like that girl, Aryll! Except I was a little different.

I had blond hair in piggy tails, like Aryll. But Aryll didn't have freckles, did she? Nah. My eyes were blue like hers, too. The dress was different, though. It was red, with a big white skull on the side. I had tennis shoes on my feet, too.

Way creepy. Just like the place I was in.

_Why do I look different? _I wondered._ Do the guys look different, too?_

That reminded me. Were they here? Were they even somewhere in this freak joint?

I started walking up some stairs. A searchlight nearly caught me, but I ducked out of the ray just in time.

_Okay, _I thought. _Maybe I should go look for them later._

I crawled into one of the barrels near me and made myself comfy. A little snug, but no one would see me. Unless they looked straight down into it.

I closed my eyes and thought _where are they?_

I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

.:&:. Tiffany .:&:.

Oh…my…gosh…Too weird. Just TOO WEIRD! I stared down into the water at my new, really different, reflection.

My hair was now straight blond instead of the normal curly red. I still had freckles, but not as much as before. Oddly enough, my jeans were still here and my hooded sweatshirt was still light blue. But, now there were dark blue bands on my wrists and my tennis shoes now were red with a yellow lightning bolt.

In my mind, I LOOKED WAAAAAY COOL!

I danced around in the shallow water, splashing it everywhere. Then I heard someone come over to me.

I quick turned around to face whoever it was.

It was a boy. I think. He was my age and had really dark skin. He wore a funny red outfit with a big gold chain around his neck. But that wasn't what made me stare. The kid had silver hair. No, that wasn't it, ether. It was the fact that he had a beak. A BEAK, I TELL YOU! He was, like, half bird or something.

He stared at me. "Are you okay?"

I jumped back and put my arms over my face. "Ah! Don't hurt me, creepy bird person!"

Now he looked _really_ confused. "What? Bird person?" Then he looked like he remembered something. "Oh yeah! I'm a bird, now. Hey, I wonder if that means I can fly?"

I watched him wonder about this for a bit. Then I waved my hand in front of his…beak.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I called.

He gave a high-pitched squeak and put he arms over his head, like the sky was falling or something. "No! You can't have my paperclips!" he squawked at me.

I only stared at him. He noticed that I was looking at him like he was crazy. Well, I thought he _was _crazy.

He stood up and said, "Uh…my name's Dusty."

I stared again. "What did you say?"

He shrugged. "I said, 'uh…my name's Dusty'."

"Wait one second here!" I yelled. "Dusty! Is that you?"

"Do I know you, weird lady?" he asked me.

"It's me! Tiffany!"

"How do I know it's you, Tiff?"

I thought for a moment, then said, "I'm mad at Hannah because she stole my skittles at lunch. I love skittles!"

He nodded. "Yep. It's you, Tiff."

I smiled. "Of course it is."

* * *

.:&:. John .:&:.

"Noooooooo!" I moaned. "I'm a tree! TREE! I'm a stubby, walking, leafy faced, onion shaped tree thingy! I don't want to be a tree!"

I stopped moaning when I realized I was being watched.

A bunch of little tree thingies, like me, were everywhere. All of them were taller than me. Crud. They all had different leaf faces, all colors, shapes, and sizes. On top of all that, they were all staring at me.

I was kind of testy right now. Okay, that was putting it mildly. I was just plain_ ticked_. Well, I was a stinking tree! What do you expect!

"What are you looking at?" I yelled hotly.

They only stared. _Getting reeeaaaly annoyed, now_ I thought.

One of them walked up to me and said, "Makar? Are you feeling alright?"

_Makar? What kind of name was that? _I wondered.

He put a stubby branch for an arm to my wooden forehead. "Maybe you're getting a bit ill."

One of the tree thingies behind him nodded. "Falling from a height like that when Deku Leaf Flying will do that to a korok."

_What in the name of pickles is a korok? _I thought.

The tree thing that felt my forehead took my wooden hand…branch. "Come on, Makar," he said leading me away to a small cave-like area. It had a small, wooden bed with a big leaf for a blanket. He led me to it. "You'll need your rest after what happened today."

As I slid into the bed, he made sure I was comfy before turning and leaving out the door.

I decided to get some sleep. As I slowly lost consciousness, I thought, _how the heck did I end up a TREE?

* * *

_

.:&:. Dusty .:&:.

I ran to the other side of the island. That's where the freaked-out yelling came from.

As I came closer, I saw some girl splashing around in the water, getting her jeans and tennis shoes all wet. What a weirdo. She acted just like Tiffany always did.

She noticed I was there and stopped splashing to turn and stare at me. I stared back.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She jumped back and held her arms over her face, like a bunch of bees were trying to sting her eyeballs out. "Ah!" she screeched. "Don't hurt me, creepy bird person!"

"What? Bird person?" Then I remembered. "Oh yeah! I'm a bird, now. Hey, I wonder if that means I can fly?"

I pondered this for a bit, completely forgetting she was even there.

She waved a hand in front of my face and called me. "Hello? Anybody home?"

She surprised me, and I squeaked, putting my arms over my head and shouting, "No! You can't have my paperclips!"

She stared at me like I was a real loony.

Feeling like a total idiot, I stood up straight and introduced myself. "Uh…my name's Dusty."

Her eyes went real wide. "What did you say?" she asked.

I shrugged. Why did I have to repeat myself? "I said, 'uh…my name's Dusty'."

She gapped at me. "What one second, here!" she cried. "Dusty! Is that you?"

Hang on. Is she stocking me, or something? "Do I know you, creepy lady?" I asked her.

"It's me! Tiffany!"

Tiffany? Was she serious! "How do I know it's you, Tiff?"

She thought for a moment, then smiled and said, "I'm mad at Hannah because she stole my skittles at lunch. I love skittles!"

I grinned. That was _so_ like her. Nodding, I said, " Yep. It's you, Tiff."

Her smile got bigger. "Of course it is."

I only had one more question for her, but I didn't ask. She probably didn't know. We walked back to town and I kept repeating it in my head.

_Where are our friends?_

.:&:. END .:&:.

* * *

**Meggy: Yay, super long! I meet Link next time! I made John a tree. Payback, baby! I love revenge.**

**Link: Review.**

**Meggy: Stop stealing my line, or I'll cell-shade you!**

**Link: (whimpers)**

**Meggy: Review or I'll whack you to death with my WET NOODLE OF DOOM! (brandishes noodle) I'm having fun with this, so chapters will probably be longer. More reason to review!**


	3. Outset and Other Places

**Meggy: There are two new characters in the story because these people made me put them in! Oh well. I will now respond to the reviews.**

**LadyLukia wrote: If there is a line separating "Funny Random" from "Obnoxious Random", you've crossed it. And it's not the funny side, m'dear. There IS a such thing as too weird.**

**I reply: In my opinion, you haven't had enough sugar in your life. But no one's asking me, so it's none of my business! **

**Numdenu wrote: Well, Link's gonna get cel-shaded anyway…or are you talking about TP? I so want TP! (toilet paper lands on head) WRONG TP YOU FRICKING CEILING!**

**I say: Oh, I hear ya, Numdenu, I hear ya! Why does Nintendo make us wait? EVIL! TP looks so dang cool! Oh, to answer, the cel-shaded Link is in the story. The OoT Link is the one I talk to at the beginning and end of chapters. And it's the same one who KEEPS STEALING MY LINE! **

**Meggy: All done now! Let's get this show on the road!

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Outset and Other Places

.:&:. MEANWHILE .:&:.

"We're here!" Hannah cried. "Sorry we're late, Zel, but Taylor had to…" She noticed the freakishly white blank screen and the fact that NO people were in the room.

"Hannah, can you please move?" Taylor asked from behind her. "I can't get in."

Hannah didn't move.

"Hannah, MOVE before my arms collapse!" Taylor screeched at her

"I'm moving, I'm moving!" Hannah replied, stepping inside and rubbing her ears. "You didn't have to blow off my ear drums, did you?"

"YES, I DID!" Taylor walked in and plopped the box of Manga comic books she was carrying onto the bed.

"Hey, Taylor? What do you see there?" Hannah pointed at the blinding T.V. screen.

Taylor smiled and replied, "I see a really, really BIG snow cone!"

"No. Do you remember? Last time? With the Nintendo 64, and the blank screen, and…?"

"Oh, yeah!" Taylor said. Then she frowned. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"GET IN THE T.V.!"

"Okay, okay, gees."

Taylor bounced in and Hannah fallowed. Screaming their heads off like their friends before them, they quickly fell and landed.

Without any idea where the heck they were.

* * *

.:&:. Hannah .:&:.

I landed on my back in a large, wooden area that seemed to rock back and forth. Standing up, I quickly looked around. Nothing much to the place. It was like the inside of a big pirate ship.

Finding the closest mirror, I looked at myself.

"AWSOME! I HAVE GREEN HAIR AGAIN!"

Yep. My hair was a light shade of green, and very long, pulled up in two ponytails on the sides of my hair. I had a piratey outfit on. A red kerchief around my neck, a mint green vest, a blue, no-sleeve shirt, and a light purple skirt was basically it. On my feet were sandals, and a dark blue bandana was over my head.

I liked it.

A pirate came into the room, saying, "Maple, we have to hurry. Miss Tetra has been kidnapped!" He left quickly.

So cool. I'm a pirate, and we're sailing to save this Miss Tetra girl! My life so rocks!

* * *

.:&:. Taylor .:&:.

Owchies. Landing on your butt in the middle of the beach really hurt.

I slowly stood up, rubbed my aching bottom, and looked around. There were funny looking houses, palm trees, and pigs were all over. Lots of piggies.

I started walking across the bridge to my left and caught my reflection in the water. I would have screamed if I didn't know it was coming.

My hair was waist length and blue. Blue! I had a grass green no-sleeve shirt and a light blue dress that reached my ankles. The boots on my feet were the same color as my hair. Yellow bands were on my wrists.

As I lifted my head from the weird sight, I saw a little girl with her short blond hair in piggy tails and a light blue dress with red flowers running at me, shouting her tiny head off.

"Nellie! NELLIE!" she yelled, stopping in front of me. "Link's gone into the woods. I want to go see if he's okay, but I can't go without someone. Will you come with me?"

Link? …Ack! That's the main character! "Of course I'll come with you," I told her. Aw, crap, my voice was a little bit higher than normal.

She jumped up and down. "Thank you, Nellie! Thank you so much! Come on, we have to see if big brother is okay." The blondie grabbed my hand and started leading me up to the forest on the top of the island.

Sweet. I get to meet the hero of the game.

* * *

.:&:. Meghan/Zel .:&:.

_Mother of Nayru, what did I hit? _I thought. _All I remember is getting picked up by the giant bird._ Wait a minute! _If the bird got me, then…I'm on Outset!_

My eyes snapped open. Sure enough, the ground was beneath me…by a few good feet.

I panicked. I can't climb trees! Flipping out completely, I wiggled around, trying to get out of the tree.

Snap!_ Oh shoot._ The branch broke and I tumbled to the ground with a loud thump.

"Owwwwwwwww!" I yelped, sitting up. "Man, I'm lucky I didn't break my back."

"Hey, are you alright?"

I jumped back with my eyes closed tight and started shouting anything that came to my mind. "Ahhhh! Help! The aliens of Majora's Mask are abducting me! I don't want to die!" Then I remembered what Dad taught me.

I stood up and quickly opened my eyes. Grabbing whoever it was by the collar, I pushed them against the tree and held up my fist. "Okay, buster," I said. "Tell me who you are, what the heck you're doing here, and why…" I focused on just who I was holding onto.

A boy with blond hair, a green tunic, pointed hat, and _really _confused expression on his face was staring back at me.

Oh…my…goddess…

"Why on earth are you staring at me?" I asked. _Act like you don't know him!_ A voice in my head yelled at me. _He'll ask questions! _

I let go of him and put my fist down. He straightened up and looked me in the eye. "Well," he muttered, "you _were_ just threatening me, right? I guess you would stare at someone if they were threatening you, wouldn't you?"

I could only look at him.

"What?" he asked. "Now _you're _staring at _me_.

"Well, you'd stare if you just meet the future hero of the whole stinking' Great Sea!" I blurted. Oppsies.

He gapped at me. "What did you say?"

I swallowed. "Uh…nice sword?"

He shook his head. "You said something about me being the future hero of the Great Sea. What did you mean by that?"

_Come on, think, you total Zelda nerd, THINK! _"Well," I started, "you see, Link…"

His eyes got big. "How do you know my name?" he asked, putting his hand on his sword hilt. "Are you fallowing me?"

I felt like kicking myself. _You complete GORON!_ My little voice screeched at me. _Link hasn't told you his name yet. Now he thinks you're an enemy! You udder DODONGO!_

"No, I'm not fallowing you!" I yelled at him. "What do you think I am, some kind of stalker!"

My shouting surprised Link. He took his hand off the sword and put both on his hips. "Well, how do you know my name if you're not a stalker?" he asked.

"I'm psychic and mentally challenged!" I said, instantly. A few people ask me how I know stuff or why I'm so weird. This was always my answer. "But I'm not retarded."

He looked amazed. "You're psychic?"

I shrugged. "Well, kind of."

"Miss! MISS TETRA!"

We both turned to see Gonzo prancing around at the entrance. Oddly enough, there was a girl my age with green hair in two pony tails. She had a pirate outfit on, too.

_But, isn't Tetra the only girl pirate_? I thought.

I grabbed Link's wrist. "Come on," I said. I half walked with, half dragged Link over to Gonzo and the new girl. Instantly, the big pirate started bawling out a bunch of nonsense.

"Miss Tetra," he wailed, "oh, thank goodness you're safe! When that bird dropped you on this summit, we thought you had…"

"Please, don't think like that," I said, ignoring Link, who silently mouthed "Tetra?"

"The ship's down at the beach, waiting for us, Miss," Gonzo said. He eyed Link. "What about him? Do you want me to take care of him for you, Miss?" He cracked his knuckles. Link took a step back.

"No! It's okay, Gonzo. He's coming with us." I said quickly.

They both turned to me. "He is?" Gonzo asked. "I am?" Link squeaked.

I nodded. "Yep."

Gonzo shrugged. "Whatever you say, Miss," he replied, and walked out of the forest. The girl pirate stared at us for a bit.

"What?" I asked.

She just shrugged and walked out, muttering something that sounded like, "She acts just like Zel."

That wasn't what she said…right?

Link gave me a puzzled look. "Why did you say I was coming with you?" he asked.

I winked at him. "Trust me," I replied. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

Grabbing his wrist again, I pulled Link through with me, saying, "Come on. We need to stop that bird from kidnapping Aryll."

"SAY WHAT?"

* * *

.:&:. Onica .:&:.

I shifted and turned in bed. This dream was really confusing.

I looked around. Only dark. Some people my age were standing with me. One was Link. I could spot that weird tunic anywhere. A pirate-looking girl was there, with her blond hair up in a funny swirl. Another bird was here, but he was a boy, with silvery hair and a freaked out look. A weird little girl stood by me. She looked like Aryll, but differences here and there. The girl by Link was a blond, villager-looking kid. Come to think of it, she looked like that Mila brat in Windfall. Last but not least, a small tree creature was standing by the Aryll kido.

The pirate girl turned to Link and asked, "What is this, some kind of weird simulation thing?"

Link shrugged. "How should I know, Tetra?"

The pirate shook her fist at him. "I told you, my name is Meghan! Stop calling me Tetra!" She relaxed a little. "But you can call me Zel if you want."

I looked at her. "Meghan?" I asked.

She turned to me. "Yep, that's me Oni," she replied smiling. "I'm the insane goofball of a Zelda freak we all know and love!"

I gave her a hug. "It's really you, Zel! What on earth happened to us?"

She smiled again. "Well, we got sucked into the gamecube as other people. Didn't I tell you we were going in?"

I thought about it. _Come to think of it…_

-$- FLASHBACK -$-

_Meggy led the line to the T.V._

"_Hold on tight, everybody!" She yelled back to us. "We're going in!"_

"_Are you insane!" Marisa yelled._

"_Well, duh I am, Rissy," she replied._

_She jumped in, bringing us in with her. Yelling and screaming like my friends, I remembered something._

_I forgot to turn off my Xbox._

-$- END FLASHBACK -$-

I let go of Zel. "Oh yeah," I muttered.

A bright light started filling up the room.

Bird boy started panicking. "Oh my god, we are all going to die! Do you hear me? WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE, I TELL YOU!"

Mila walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "Get it together, Dusty!" she yelled at him.

Dusty looked at the ground. "Yes, Tiffany," he muttered quietly.

We concentrated on the light.

"Um, Zel?" the Aryll girl said, "the light's coming from you."

Zel looked down. "I guess it is, Marisa."

I blinked. "My little sister looks like Aryll?"

Zel nodded and the bright light covered her. A moment later, the light lifted, but the darkness didn't come back.

Zel looked at herself. She had gloves on her hands and a long, pink dress replaced her pirate outfit. There was a strange, thin, golden crown on her head with a ruby in the middle. Her skin was lighter and…was that makeup on her face? Normally, Zel would never wear makeup.

Zels eyes went wide. "Oh my god, I'm wearing PINK! GET IT OFF!"

She started running around in a circle, yelling that pink was the 'center of all evildum' or something like that.

"Wow," the tree creature said, "who knew Zel would actually turn out to be the real life Princess Zelda?"

"Shut up, John!" Zel screeched, throwing a Hoyi pear at his leaf forehead.

_Sweet_, I thought, _John's a tree. I see blackmail written allllll over this._

Zel stopped running around like a lunatic and calmed down. "Well, who knew you could turn out to be a tiny, annoying tree?"

Ouch. Major burn. I could actually see steam rising out of the sides of John's head.

Something was poking me in the back. Reaching back, I pulled whatever it was off and looked at it. A gold harp. I looked up to find Zel staring at it.

"Onica, do you know what this means?" She asked, looking at me. "It means you're-"

A loud WHAM shook me out of my dream. One second later, a bird head popped in through the door, which was ajar.

"Medli, could you please come to the main room?" the featherhead asked. "The chieftain would like to speak with you." He left and shut the door.

I sighed and got out of bed. _I didn't even get to figure out what I was…

* * *

_

.:&:. Marisa .:&:.

I woke up and slowly got out of my barrel. Yawning and stretching, I looked up at the sky…and completely went nuts.

It was still dark. Not even a puny bit of a shade lighter!

"Is it ALWAYS night here?" I yelled at the sky. "What is WRONG with this place?"

Deciding to go back to sleep, I curled up in my barrel when I heard it.

A yell. Like someone was mad at someone else. I caught a few words.

"…IDIOT…WISH…GANON…KILLS…WINDWAKER…TRIFORCE…DESTROY…NOW MOVE IT, OR ELSE!"

I decided to ignore it. After all, it wasn't my problem.

I heard a scurrying nearby. Peeking over the brim of my barrel, I saw a little, blue skinned goblin creature. Zel said it was a bokoblin before.

It stopped by the water and I heard it muttering. _That thing can talk? _I thought.

"Just because I ask a question, he thinks he can call me an idiot," the bokoblin snorted. "ONE question! And he goes all crazy." He put on a high, squeaky voice. " '_You idiot! Sometimes I wish you were never born! Once Ganon kills the windwaker, he will use the triforce to destroy Hyrule! Now move it or else!' _ Yeah, whatever. Or else what? That jerk." Grumbling to himself, the bokoblin walked off towards the searchlights.

I curled back in my barrel and thought about what I just over heard. After a while, I gave up. I mean, what do _I _know about Hyrule, windwakers or Ganon? Nah, that was Zels department of knowledge.

I drifted back to sleep, thinking about how I was going to tell Zel about this.

* * *

.:&:. Tiffany .:&:.

I love the daylight! I skipped ahead of Dusty into town…and into a guy with red overalls who just happened to be walking by.

"Hey, you might want to watch where you're going, Mila," he told me. "It's a bustling town. It may be on an island, but it's still a busy place. You too, Komali." He added as Dusty ran up.

"Did he call me _Komali_?" Dusty asked when the man in overalls left.

I nodded. "What, are you turning deaf now?" My eyes widened. OMG, Dusty's turning deaf!

"Help!" I screeched. "My friend's turning deaf! DEAF, I TELL YOU!"

Dusty quickly dragged me over to a bench with a seaside view, and away from all the staring eyes. He slapped me across the face, shouting "Get it together!"

I shut up and looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Did I tell you your nose looks like a banana?" I replied. Dusty stared at me.

"_This is the song that never ends! It just goes on and on my friends!_" I sang.

"I'm sitting with a complete and utter lunatic," I heard him mutter.

"Of course you are!" I yelled. I started singing a song Zel taught Hannah and I at lunch one day at school.

"_This is my house, this is my house._

_Won't you get out of my house?_

_This is, this is my house, this is my house._

_Won't you get out of my house?_

_I'll give you a good spell, for you to use,_

_So you can jump on my roofs and everything like that._

_This is my house, please get out of my house_

_It's, not your house._

_I'VE GOT A BIG BEARD!_

_Out of my house. Out…_

_Ahhh, don't stab me._"

I stopped singing and Dusty stared at me with his mouth open.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He stood up and started walking towards the coffee shop. I smiled to myself. _Man, I rock at taking other peoples sanity away. I love my job!_

I stood up and fallowed Dusty. _Better go stop him from drowning himself in orange juice._

I sighed. _…again.

* * *

_

.:&:. John .:&:.

I woke up and nearly lost it when I saw I was in a wooden midget bed with a giant leaf for a blanket. Calming down, I remembered I was a tree. Great.

Standing up, I yawned and stretched a bit before getting out of the cave. I wondered how I was going to get back to normal. My thoughts went from leaving this weirdo game, to why Link's got a big head, to how good a fried egg would taste right now. Lost in my all-important ponderings of over-easy breakfast, I bumped into the creepy tree guy that put me in bed.

"Oh, there you are, Makar!" He cried. "Do you remember anything yet?"

"GIANT DOUBLE CHEESE BURGER!"

"I guess not," he sighed glumly. "The Great Deku Tree said the fall may have caused you to forget everything. He said it may last for quite a while."

"Grant Deckloop Treea?" I asked.

"_Great Deku Tree,_" he repeated slowly. "Wow, you really DID forget everything, didn't you? Well, I better help." He cleared his throat loudly and said, "Hello, my name is Linder, and I will be your guide today."

"Now, over here," he pointed at the large, scary big tree in the middle of the area. "we have the Great Deku Tree. He is the guardian of the Forest Haven and, of course, us koroks. Now if you'll just fallow me over here, we'll find the fascinating bok-?"

I really wasn't paying attention. I was too busy thinking about cheeseburgers. Cheeseburgers…

Linder shook me out of my blissful thoughts. "Hey, are you listening?"

"I need to talk to the Great Delo Tree!" I yelled randomly.

He looked at me. "Well," Linder said, "alright. But make it short." He waddled off to a tree freak with a lily pad for a face.

_Good_, I thought,_ now I can get back to that cheeseburger…

* * *

_

.:&:. END .:&:.

**Meggy: Well, this took forever to write. But it was worth it! Look how long it is! I love this! Oh, I didn't put Dustys thoughts in because he was with Tiffany the whole time. When they all get together, I'm going to put it in Zel's point of view…until we leave her. By the way, the song Tiffany was singing is a really funny tune that can be found on Legends and Adventure-A Zelda Fan Site. Look under the Humer section in Interactive and click This is My House. It'll take you to the site. Find the Flash Movies there, and prepair to laugh your Kokiri boots off!  
**

**Link: We love reviews! **

**Meggy: That's right! Now review or I'll whack you with my noodle! (Takes out WET NOODLE OF DOOM!) I love my noodle! So very useful! **


	4. Sailing, Flying, and Who Know's What!

**Meggy: New chapter time is being of the now! Yayyyy, sugar! (Starts jumping around like a headless cucco)**

**Link: I'll answer reviews since Meggy's going nuts on us.**

**Meggy: CUPCAKES!**

**XXPureOtakuPyroXx wrote: **Omg you can't stop there! Your humor Rocks! PLEASE UPDATE SOON!

**Link replies: **Thanks a lot! Meggy will be happy to hear this!

**Fire crazy wrote: **P like the story. Isn't it evil that they keep changing the date for tp? (sniff) O well. I think it is funny, but I guess that makes since as me just having 5 things of caffeine.p

**Link replies: **Oh, it's evil, all right! WHY MUST WE WAIT?…Great, now Meggy got me all hyper about this Twilight Princess game. But it sounds WAY cool!

**Kousagi7Yami wrote: **YEY UPDATES! Did Marisa turn into a bokoblin or something…? (Or was it Arrill…too many Zelda Fan Fics…) oh, and tell Tiffany that she's killing my sanity. Thank ya!

**Link replies: **Okay, I'll tell her. (Calls over shoulder) Yo, Tiff! A reviewer says that you're- (Loud crash from the kitchen. Tiffany comes out with a working chainsaw and a 'what do you want?' look on her face) …(Pales) Never mind!

**Numdenu wrote: **Wow, I need to start whacking people with my quill. M…fried Rito good…RITO GOOD FOR NUM! FEED ME! Er…oops.

**Link replies**: Isn't that taking Meggy's idea? I tried to do that once and she almost killed me because of it! I'm not exaggerating! I better make sure it's okay with her. (Calls to Meggy) Meggy! Num's going to whack people with her quill like you whack people with your noodle. Is that okay? (Meggy runs over)

**Meggy: **It's okay because she writes some of the best humor Zelda fics I've ever read! Way to go, Num! More chapters for Life and Times of: Young Link, please! Make him get into some majorly, terrifyingly, horrablely scary problem! Give Link PAIN! Oh, and if you want to, you can barrow my WET NOODLE OF DOOM every so often. Just tell me when! (Gets off computer and continues to bounce off walls)

**Link: **Hey!

**Secret Agent Heather wrote: **Yay! I am in it! But my name is spelled T-a-y-l-E-r! TAYLER!

**Link: **Meggy will fix it. (Looks back to see Meggy shoving cookies in her mouth)…eventually.

**Meggy: Back in control! And just in time to make the chapter! ENJOY OR FEEL MY RATH!

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Sailing, Flying, and Who Knows What Else!

.:&:. Meghan/Zel .:&:.

Link stared at me as I pulled him out of the forest. "What did you say about my sister getting kidnapped by a bird?"

We stopped in front of a bridge with Gonzo and the green haired girl. I turned to Link. "Okay, this is going to sound really whacky, but a giant freaky-looking bird thing will come out of the sky and pick up Aryll, taking her to the Forsaken Fortress."

Link gave me a funny look. "What's the Forsaken Fortress and how do you know if this will happen or not?"

"I JUST _DO_!

Link obviously likes to stare at me, because he does it an awful lot. "You don't have to yell like that."

"Well, _apparently_ I do!"

Link started backing off. I smiled sweetly at him and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's a loooonnnng drop from here."

He turned and saw that he was at the edge of the cliff. Yelping, he ran back over to me.

"You're weird, Link."

"You're a worse case."

I smiled again. "I know."

I turned to the pirate girl. "Who are you?"

She shrugged. "I seriously have no clue anymore."

"Big brother!"

We all turned to the other side of the bridge. Aryll stood there, waving at us. A girl with long, bright blue hair was with her. _Who the heck is that with Aryll? _I wondered.

Link smiled and waved back to his little sister. "Hi, Aryll! Hey there, Nellie!"

I blinked. _Nellie? Weird. Link seems to know her, though. _

Aryll started walking across the bridge. I panicked. "No!" I yelled, waving my arms around. "Don't come over here, Aryll! The bird's gonna get you!"

She stopped for a moment, then continued towards us with a puzzled expression on her face. "What bird, miss pirate? And how do you know my name? Did big brother tell you?"

Link shook his head. "I didn't tell her, Aryll," he said. "She knew my name before I told her, too."

I looked at him, then I started yelling my head off. "Link, you IDIOT! Tell her to go back before she gets kidnapped!"

"SQUAWK!"

The giant bird flew by and picked up Aryll, just like I said, and flew off again. Aryll screeched random nonsense that I couldn't make out as she was carried away.

I watched all this happen, amazed. So I knew it was going to happen. But it looked a lot cooler in real life.

I heard a small sound, kinda like steel sliding against some other material. Turning, I saw that Link took out his sword. He started running toward the bird…and right off the cliff! Aw, crap!

As he fell down I quick grabbed his hand and held on tight. Link kept sqwerming, making it _really _hard to hold on.

"Let go!"

"What are you, an idiot? Get a hold of yourself!" I yelled back. I didn't notice that I was slipping, too. That is, until I started falling.

"Not good," I muttered. As I started going down, somebody grabbed my ankle. Looking up, I saw the green haired girl. "Hello," I said.

She gave me a weird look and started pulling us up. Link stopped moving and had a funny, defeated look on his face.

When we were safely back on the solid cliff, I noticed that the Nellie girl had come over.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Link's sister was just taken off to the Forsaken Fortress," I replied, sweetly. "That's where she will be held hostage by Ganondorf, the king of evil, at least until Link can find a way to get his sword-welding butt over there to save her." I shrugged. "But, I doubt that will happen any time soon." I began walking across the bridge, humming 'Lost Woods' theme to myself as I went. I smiled and wondered if Link would actually fall for my bait.

When I was half way across the bridge and half way through my 'Lost Woods' song, Link snapped out of his daze.

"Wait!" He yelled at me.

I stopped walking and humming. Turning to face him, I asked "Yes?"

He blushed a little and asked "Can I come with you on your ship? You know, so I can save my sister?"

I smiled to myself. Hook, line, and sinker. I had the future Hero of Winds right where I wanted him. Pretending to think, I said, "Hmmmm…I don't know about it. We'll see when we get to the beach."

He looked relived. Gonzo's jaw had dropped and hit the ground by now. Nellie and the greenie pirate girl stared at me.

I turned around and kept walking across the bridge, singing the 'Windmill' song from Ocarina of Time. I just loved that song.

Everyone followed me, Link nervous, Gonzo with rivers coming out of his eyes, Nellie and greenie pirate staring. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "What the heck are you staring at?" I yelled at the girls.

Nellie spoke up. "Are you Tetra?" Greenie nodded quickly. "Yeah, the pirate leader girl?"

I stared at Greenie. "Shouldn't you know? You came here on the boat, right?"

She looked at her feet. "Well, you see, I'm not who you think. I'm-" She looked around to make sure no one is listening. "I'm not from around here," she whispered to me.

I gave her a funny look. And I don't mean funny 'ha-ha', oh no. I mean funny 'weird'. "Well, duh. I mean, you came on the ship."

Greenie shook her head. "No, I mean that I'm not from this world."

My eyes widened. "You're not?"

Greenie shook her head again. "No, I'm not. Nether is Nellie." Nellie nodded. "We're from a whole different dimension," she said. "And my name isn't Nellie, ether. It's Tayler. And hers in Hannah." Greenie nodded.

I gawked at them, staring from one to the other. Finally, I said, "Are you serious?"

They both nodded. "You DO believe us, don't you?" Hannah asked.

I smiled warmly at them. "Of course I do," I said.

Tayler leaned in so Link and Gonzo wouldn't hear. "Then, could you help us find our friends?" She wondered. "They came here, too. We need to find them. And soon."

"One of them knew this was going to happen," Hannah added. "She knows all about the Great Sea, too. She learned it all! I doubt there's anything about this place that she doesn't know. With her help, we can get back home. So will you help us find our friends?"

I smiled and laughed loudly. "Of course I will!" I shouted. "I'm one of them!"

Their jaws dropped open for a moment. Then Hannah said, "There's no way! I mean, you're Tetra of the pirates! You've been here all you're life."

Tayler caught on and nodded. "Yeah, you looked really surprised when Link's sis was picked up and taken off to that creepy What's-it's-name place! Although…" She looked at her sneakers. "You _were_ humming something that sounded an awful lot like that windmill song from OoT. That's Zel's favorite song."

I giggled. "Then, would this convince you?" I began singing the Zelda theme. You know, only the BEST Zelda tune, second ONLY to the Windmill theme? Also the one that plays momentarily during the whole 'Legend of the Great Evil' thingy merbober at the beginning of the Windwaker game! DUH! MAJOR DUH!…Well, you know what I'm talking about. Right? **_RIGHT?_**

After I finished, I looked at them and grinned. If their jaws could go any lower, they would. But the ground stopped them. They would only stare at me. Giggling to myself, I looked back at Link, who was talking to Gonzo. "One of these days, they have GOT to come out with a more modern look for Link," I said. "He looks like he's wearing a dress all the time. Oh well. Hey, I heard that Nintendo was going to hold Twilight Princess back until AFTER Christmas! I call that total CRAP! Do you hear me?** CRAP**! I want that new Zelda game sooooo bad! If it doesn't come out before Christmas, I'll have to wait until NEXT year to get it! That is, unless I earn enough money to buy it, myself."

Their eyes got really big and they closed their mouths. "ZEL!" They shouted and gave me a hug. I hugged them back. "So, then," I said when we pulled apart. "What's all this I hear of me knowing everything about this place?"

* * *

.:&:. Tayler .:&:.

So we were back together. Me, Hannah, and Zel. Now we just had to find everyone else. Great. Oh well.

We got to the beach, where a giant, and I mean GIANT, boat was docked. When we reached it, Link turned to Zel (a.k.a. Tetra) and said, "So, can I come with?"

Zel saw me watching and winked. She pretended to think. "Well…" She said, slowly. Link was starting to get really worried. It was easy to see that he had his fingers crossed and was praying VERY hard that Zel would let him come. Zel smiled and said, "I guess so."

Link jumped for joy. Literally. "YESSSSS!"

"On one condition."

Link paled. "What's the condition?"

She smiled. "You have to get a shield."

He sighed. "Alright. Wait here." He ran up the road to his house.

As soon as the door had closed behind him, I turned to Zel. "You had this planed the whole time, didn't you? Admit it!"

She grinned at me. "Well, I didn't plan you and Hannah showing up, but yes, I had this all planed out."

"I knew it."

"I have green hair again!" Hannah yelled. "This brings back so many memories!"

-$- FLASHBACK-$-

_I looked at Hannah as she sat at the edge of the Zora's River._

"_Um, Hannah, maybe you shouldn't sit there," I said. "You know that Sparky hates water even more than baked beans, right?"_

_Meghan piped up. "And he REALLY doesn't like baked beans."_

_Hannah refused to move. "That little dork of a fairy needs to toughen up if he's going to help with the battle against Ganondorf, Tayler."_

_Sparky, Hannah's purple, random freak of a fairy flew out of Hannah's backpack._

"_Wherever there are sport cars, there is cheese," he said. Then he saw the river. "OH MY DIN! WATER! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! IT'LL STEAL MY SOUL! AND MY LUNCHBOX!" The hysteric fairy plopped onto Hannah's head and held on tight._

"_Hey, you! Get off of me! There's nothing to be afraid of. It's WATER, for Pete's sake!"_

_But Sparky wouldn't move and continued to shriek about water being the main base of the evil My Little Ponies military squad. Honestly._

_My orange fairy, Oran, popped out from behind me and started to ramble. "hTree si a afse ebas ni anHnah's kabcpeka, parSky." He babbled._

_Sparky let go of Hannah's light green hear and hovered over to Oran. "There's a safe base in Hannah's backpack?" Sparky was the ONLY one who could understand anything that Oran said._

_Oran nodded. "sYe."_

"_SANCTUARY!" Sparky yelled as he quickly zoomed into the backpack._

_We all laughed, except Link and Nathan. "That was weird," Link said._

_Nathan looked puzzled. "Nat has beer? I don't have any beer! I'm not old enough to drink, anyway!"_

_We laughed harder. Nathan had a hearing problem at the moment._

-$- END FLASHBACK -$-

We ALL remembered that one. A weirder fairy than Sparky you couldn't find anywhere.

Link walked back to us from his house, a shield on his back and a sad look on his face.

Zel calmly walked up to him. "Talk with your grandma?" He only nodded. "She okay with you leaving the island?" He nodded again. "Ready to go?" Nod. "Okay then, let's move out!"

She walked up the Gonzo. "Use it or lose it, G man, we need to get going!" Gonzo looked puzzled, but got on board. Zel turned to us. "Let's move it, people! Hustle, hustle, and let's go!

Hannah and I ran onto the dock, Link trailing behind us. Once we were on board, a loud gong sounded. I felt so excited. We were taking off! A new adventure was starting for us.

I love my job.

* * *

.:&:. Hannah .:&:.

I was back on the pirate ship! Yay! A bunch of the island people gathered at the shoreline to tell Link good luck finding Aryll. Link seemed awfully sad to have to leave. He stood there, waving good-bye to everyone. I think he spotted something, because he quick ran to the edge of the ship and started waving with both hands.

"What did he see?" I asked Zel.

"He saw his grandma. She gave him the shield, you know."

"Oh."

After you could barely see her, Link turned to us and said, "Now what?"

Zel smiled. "Well, since it'll take a while for us to get to the Forsaken Fortress, why don't you go below deck and find Niko? He'll have something for you to do. I'll call you when we get there."

Link nodded and headed for the door that led below deck. After the door shut behind him, Zel let out a sigh. "This is going to be tough," she said, plopping herself down on the wooden planks.

Tayler sat down next to her. "How are we going to make sure he doesn't mess up?"

"Simple," she replied. "We go with him."

"WHAT?" I shouted. "You can't be serious! In the game, Tetra stayed on the ship almost the entire time!"

She laid down on her back. "Like I care!" She said. "I'm not going to sit here and let you guys go on the adventure and have all the fun without me! No way! Besides, I'm the only one who knows how to get past all the dungeons and stuff, so how will you get through the game without me?"

I sighed. "That's a very good point."

A long time passed by while we messed around on the ship. Once we played around the steering wheel too much, and Gonzo said that if we didn't stop distracting him from driving, he'd throw us overboard. But Zel said that if he didn't shut up and steer, she'd beat him to a pulp. That made him shut up, all right.

"I love being a pirate leader!" Zel said happily. It was dark by now.

"Miss Tetra!" A voice called from the crow's nest. "We've reached the Forsaken Fortress!"

Zel smiled. "Goodie! Now get down from there." The pirate was down in a few seconds. How, you ask? Simple. He was really dumb and dropped down from the top.

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt in the morning," Tayler said, wincing. Zel and I didn't respond. We were too busy trying not to laugh.

"My…rib…is…cracking…" I grunted, snickering.

"Can't…hold…pressure…" Zel muttered.

The giggles burst out of us at the same time, full speed. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

We both laughed until our stomachs hurt and our cheeks ached from smiling so much.

"Oh man, that felt good," Zel muttered, breathless.

"Hahahahaha…ehehehe…owie…" I replied, my side hurting. My eyes widened. "OUCHIES! CRAAAAAMP!" I screeched, holding my side. "IT BURNS!"

Zel began climbing and said, "It'll go away in 3…2…1…"

The cramp left. Weird. But I have learned to appreciate the freaky weirdness of my friend. It shows up so much, we all got use to it.

When Zel reached the top (Which took a little while), she yelled on the top of her lungs, "HEY, LINK! WE'VE REACHED THE FORSAKEN FORTRESS! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE, NOW!"

Tayler shook her head. "She's so demanding sometimes," she muttered. I nodded.

Link came out of the door. "Huh?" he asked.

"Zel wants you," I told him. I pointed to the crow's nest. "She's up there."

He gave me a puzzled look. "Who's Zel?"

"LINK! USE IT OR LOSE IT, BUDDY!"

"Hannah means Tetra's waiting for you," Tayler said dryly. Link nodded.

"I MEAN IT, LINK! GET YOUR ELVEN BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE, OR I'LL COME DOWN THERE AND BEAT YOU SILLY!"

Link paled. "I'm coming!" he shouted, and began climbing up the ladder.

After a while, they both came back down, Zel still explaining something. "So, we'll have to find some other way to get you into that fortress," she said.

"Well, how are we going to do that?" Link asked when they reached the deck. Gonzo snuck up behind Link without him noticing and got into a weird little stance.

I knew what was going on. I remember watching Zel play the game. At this part, Link was going to be stuffed into a barrel on a catapult. He won't be too happy about this. Gonzo must be on Zel's orders. He's probably going to grab Link when Zel tells him to and stuff him in the barrel. Link's not going to like this…

Zel smiled. "I have an idea." She winked at Gonzo, who silently nodded. Gonzo grabbed both of Link's arms and started dragging him towards the catapult.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Put me down! Tetra, what's going on?" Link yelled, constantly squirming.

Zel followed them calmly. "Look, kid, you have to stop struggling if this is going to work right."

Link stopped kicking. "If _what's _going to work right?" He asked, a little bit of panic in his voice.

"Simple. We're going to shoot you over there."

Tayler and I walked over while Link went white. "ARE YOU NUTS? YOU CAN'T BLAST ME OVER THERE!"

Zel smiled. "Can and am."

Link was speechless. I guess it finally hit him that we were dead serious about this. He started thrashing and kicking again. "No way am I getting in that thing! You can't make me! What are you trying to do, murder me?"

Zel frowned. She walked over to him and slapped him smartly across the face. Ow. That's gotta sting.

Gonzo let go of the green clad kid and Link rubbed the spot where Zel smacked him. Said pirate leader took him by the collar and pulled her fist back, ready to hit him. Man, I wish I had some popcorn right now.

"Listen, Link," she growled. "By Nayru, if I didn't know you were going to be the Hero of Winds, I probably would have beaten you bloody and raw by now."

Link's eyes went wide. "I-I'm going to be a-a what?"

Zel smiled. It wasn't one of those evil, I'll-beat-you-up-in-2-seconds kind of smiles, ether. It was a genuine, friendly smile. "You're a goofball." With that, she lowered her fist and let go of Link's shirt. He stood up, shaking a little, and said in a wavering voice, "That's a good thing, right?"

Zel laughed. "Of course! Now, are you going to get in the barrel?" It wasn't a threat. More like a really dumb question.

"NO!" Link yelled. Tayler and I sighed. He just didn't learn.

But Zel surprised us all. Instead of beating him up, she sighed and said, "Would it help if I said Tayler, Hannah and I were coming with you?"

Link thought for a moment. "You really are?" She nodded. "Well, okay then."

He turned and climbed into the barrel. But then he popped his head out and said, "You won't kill me when we get there, will you?"

Zel laughed again. "No! I was just messing with you!"

"But why'd you slap me, then?"

Zel stopped laughing. "Oh, that…" She looked a little put out. "Well, I was a little upset that you thought I would really kill you."

"Oh, okay."

"Now scoot over and let us in," Zel said, climbing in by Link. She turned to us. "Well? Coming or not?"

Tayler looked at me. I shrugged and climbed in. Tayler sighed and squeezed in after me. It was a tight fit, but we all made it in. Not comfortable, but we still fit. I was sandwiched between Tayler and Link. Zel and Link were kind of pushed together, all tangled up.

"It's hard to breath," Link complained.

"Ow! Link, knock it off! Stop pushing me!" Zel scolded from the bottom of the pile.

"I can't feel my arm," I moaned dully.

I heard Gonzo shouting, "**3**…**2**…**_1_**…"

_**BOOOOOM!**_

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _I hate my life!

* * *

_

.:&:. Onica .:&:.

I walked behind Mr. Bird Dude and thought about my dream. _It must mean something_, I thought._ I mean, why else would I dream about my friends and Link?_

Bird Guy stopped and I walked into him. "Sorry, Medli," he said. "but we're here. I'll leave you two to your business." He left the room.

Looking nervously around, I spotted the chieftain a few feet away from me.

He smiled. "I'm glad to see you're awake. Are you feeling any better?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "A little."

The chieftain nodded solemnly. "I understand that you don't seem to remember much. Allow me to explain a bit. This-" He spread his arms out wide, "-is Dragon Roost Island. It is where you were born and are currently being raised. You are Medli, and if I'm not mistaken, you wish to be Lord Valoo's assistant when you are older."

I scratched my head in confusion. "Lord Who-in-the-what's-it?" I asked.

The chieftain lowered his hands. "You do not remember Lord Valoo, ether? Lord Valoo is the large, fire breathing sky dragon, who perches on this island."

I had an Anime sweat drop on my head. "And, why on earth would I want to be an assistant for a dragon?"

The chieftain smiled at me. "Lord Valoo is a kind spirit. He protects this island and gives our young fledlings their wings."

I cocked my head. "I don't get it."

He sighed. "The great one gives a scale to a young fledling when he or she has come of age. That scale allows the Rito children to grow their wings. You yourself have already gained your wings."

I blinked. "I have? Cool! I can fly!"

He nodded. "By the way," he said. "I told you earlier that Komali was missing. Well, since you are better, could you please help us search for him? He is my son," he added, noticing the stumped look on my face.

"Oh. OK."

"Please, fallow me."

He led me to a large walkway high up off the ground. I turned to him and asked, "Where am I going, again?"

"To Windfall Island. You will find it when you see a large windmill in the middle of the sea."

"OK…Now, how do I fly?"

"Just spread your arms and jump. Think of your wings opening and soaring through the clouds."

I swallowed. "All right…" _I'm going to die…_

I turned to the walkway in front of me. Spreading my arms out like a little kid pretending they're an airplane, I ran as fast as I could towards the long drop. Just as I reached the edge, I jumped as high as I could and desperately started to flap my arms like a bird. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain.

I didn't fell anything but wind.

Slowly, I opened one eye, then the other in surprise. I was flying. I was really doing it!

I let out a whoop of joy. I always wanted to learn how to fly, and now I could! This was awesome!

"I CAN FLY!" I squealed. Then I remembered what I was even flying for. Turning west, I quickly zoomed toward what looked like a large windmill in the distance.

_I have to find this Komali kid.

* * *

_

.: &:. John .:&:.

I decided to talk to the weirdo tree like I said. Maybe he knew how I could get off this nightmare of the tree people. As fast as I could, I waddled to the giant lily pad in front of it.

Nervously, and feeling like a total idiot, I started talking to the huge thing. "Um, hi, Mr. Gal Deice Tree Guy. I know I look like this weird Makar person, but I'm not. Well, I guess I sortta am, but my mind is someone else's, and my real name is John. And I REALLY don't want to be here, 'cause I gotta go find my friends, so we can leave. So, um, yeah, can you tell me how I can leave this foresty place?"

For a while, nothing happened. NOTHING, I tell you! I was probably talking to a normal old tree, for all I knew. Those korok things probably cooked this whole thing up just to embarrass me. But then something really weird happened.

What looked like the tree's eyes blinked, and then…a giant root picked up the lily pad I was on and brought it up in the air. Well, I went kind of hysterical. OK, I was COMPLETELY flipping out!

"OH MY GOD, THE GIANT TREE IS GOING TO EAT MY SOCKS!" I rambled, running around in circles. "I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OF THE EVIL WRAPER CREATURES! I WANT TO LIVE! I HAVEN'T BEATTEN TAYLER ON SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE, YET!"

The tree seemed to stare at me while I went nuts. After a bit, I calmed down. Panting hard, I asked, "Now, what the heck are you, again?"

"I am the guardian of this Forest Haven. I am known as the Deku Tree," The big old tree said in a loud, deep voice.

"BAH!" I squeaked, toppling onto my back and wiggling my stubby arms and legs. "I can't get up…" I muttered.

The tree ignored the fact that I couldn't do more then wiggle around and kept talking. " I understand you remember nothing, young Makar. Maybe I can help with that. This is the Forest Haven, where the koroks and I live. As you have noticed, you are a korok yourself. You were always very curious about things, and very mischievous. Always going outside the Forest Haven to do Who-knows-what. Now I believe you said something about being someone named, what was it? Jake, Joseph, Joey…"

"John," I said flatly, still trying to get up. "My name is John."

"Oh yes, that's it," The tree replied. "You also said you had to go find your friends, so you could leave. Why is that?"

I gave up with the wiggling. It was getting me nowhere. "Well," I said, "My friends got put in here, too. I mean, look, we come from a whole different place. Way far away. Somehow we got zapped here."

Great Mellow Tree looked puzzled. "Zapped?"

I nodded from where I laid. "That's right. Zapped. We got put in different places and as different people. Like me. I'm a tree person, now. I was a human before. One of my friends knows all about the Great Sea. I really need to find her right away, so we can all go back home."

The Tree seemed to think about this. Then he smiled. "But if she knows all of this, she will know you are here. She will find you. On the way, she might encounter more of your friends."

"Yeah, but-"

"There is no need to leave this island, young Makar. Your friends will find you here." The tree went silent.

The lily pad lowered back to its place on the water. With a grunt, I quick swung myself up.

"Well, Treebeard isn't going to be any help, whatsoever. Now what?" Something tapped my shoulder and I jumped a mile high! "AH! I'M WARNING YOU! I KNOW KUNGFU! HI-YA!" I screeched, turning around and whacking whatever it was behind me.

"Ow!"

"…Opps…" I had smacked that Linder guy. "I was only protecting myself! You could have been some hostile monster for all I knew!"

"It's OK…" Linder muttered, rubbing his side. That's where I hit him. "Ouch…I didn't know you could hit so hard…"

Insert Anime sweat drop here. "Heheheheh…What?"

Man, I feel like an idiot…

* * *

.:&:. Tiffany .:&:.

I found Dusty in the café, drinking a LOT of orange juice. Just like I knew he would.

I walked over to him. "Come on, Dusty. We have to go now."

He finished the glass he had. "No."

I got mad. "Use it or lose it, birdie, you're messing with my sugar time! I NEED sugar!"

Dusty stared at me. "…Sugar time?"

I exploded. "MOVE IT OR ELSE!" Not letting him have time to argue, I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the door.

"But I wasn't done yet," he whined.

"Quiet. Me need sugar. Need sugar now. NOW!"

Dusty quivered. "OK, OK, you can go get your sugar! I'll stay right here!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Right here?"

"Yes. Right here."

I smiled. "Okey dokey, then! SUGAR FOR ME!" Laughing like a maniac, I raced back into the café and up to the counter. "One cherry soda, please," I said sweetly. The counter lady quickly handed one over to me and said, "H-Here. On t-the house."

I looked at the soda. "YAY!" Getting a straw, I walked back out of the shop and went over to Dusty, sipping my soft drink.

"Are you finished yet?" He asked. I nodded. Then I remembered something on the Windwaker game Zel showed me.

"I just remembered something I forgot!" I said loudly.

Dusty rolled his eyes at me. "And what would that be?"

"Let's go visit Tingle!"

He scrunched up his face. "That total freak in the green jumpsuit who thinks he's a fairy? No, thanks."

"WE'RE GOING TO TINGLE!"

"I-I vote we see Tingle."

I smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way." I led the way to Tingle's jail cell on the edge of town. When we opened the door and saw Tingle for the first time, he jumped off his stool and stared at us.

"He's even creepier in real life," Dusty muttered. Tingle hobbled over to the bars of the cell then jumped back as if he were electrocuted.

"What's this?" I heard him say. "Blue shirt…long, blue pants…Miss! Could you by chance be…a water fairy?"

I cocked my head. "Water fairy? What's a water fairy? I thought there was only the forest fairies."

Dusty laughed. "Tiffany, a fairy? That's like saying there's snow during summer! Besides, like Tiff said, there's only forest fairies. That's the only type."

Tingle eyed Dusty closely. "Why, of course there is more than one kind of fairy! How can you doubt Tingle's words when you clearly are a sky fairy, yourself, sir?"

Dusty goggled at him. "S…Sky fairy? I'M NOT A FAIRY! WHAT ARE YOU, NUTS?

Tingle smiled at us. "Did you feel Tingle's telepathy?" He didn't give us a chance to answer. "Do not worry, for Tingle knows without you telling him. Yes, indeed! Tingle is, in fact, the very reincarnation of a fairy! Unfortunately, Tingle was mistaken for some kind of troublemaker and was thrown into this wretched sort of place." He looked upset. "How disrespectful!"

We could only stare. Tingle started dancing around. "Oh, please, Mr. Sky Fairy and Miss Water Fairy, free poor Tingle from this awful place and take him to where your kind live in splendor!"

"OOOOOOOO-K then…" I said. "That was weird."

Dusty sighed. "Might as well let the poor guy out." I nodded and walked over to a bunch of vases. A switch was in plain sight in the middle of them. You'd think people would hide things a little more carefully. Birdie Boy jumped on the switch, pressing it down and opening the cell door. Tingle walked out and I raced over to him.

"We let you out, Tingle!" I said excitedly.

"We?" Dusty asked. I glared at him.

Tingle pranced around in place. "Oh thank you, thank you, kind fairies! Tingle has something good for you. Please accept it!" He handed a funny, game boy-looking green item to me. It had a weird, yellow antenna sticking out of the top.

"Cool!" I said.

"This is the Tingle Tuner. Use it whenever you need Tingle's assistance!" Tingle said. "Farwell, Fairies. Tingle is going to get ready for the journey to the land of the fairies!" Tingle turned around and started to head out the door. Then he looked like he remembered something and hobbled over to Dusty. "Oh! Fairies! I forgot. You want to visit Tingle at his island, don't you? Don't you?" He gave Dusty a light green sea chart thingy-mer-bober.

Dusty gave the chart a look. "Not really…" He said slowly.

"Whenever you need help with charts, come to Tingle's Island. Don't EVER forget it!" Tingle said, staring at us. He turned and started to head out the door again. "If you ever need help with charts…Don't forget it!" He said one last time. Then he disappeared from sight. Dusty turned to me.

"…Never…again…"

* * *

.:&:. Dusty .:&:.

We left the cell and the sugar Tiffany had started to get to her. Squealing, she raced over to the potion shop and started to do the chicken dance by the sign. I stared at the crazo for a bit with five other people before walking over, grabbing her arm and dragging her away.

"That was fun!" Tiff said. "Let's do that again!"

"NO!"

"Aw, you're no fun…"

When we passed the postbox, she wrenched out of my grip and ran over to it. She fed it a piece of bait, and when it spat the bait back out, she tried to pry it out of the ground.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked her as I pulled her away from it.

"I wanted vanilla ice cream, not cookie dough!"

"…"

I decided to ignore that. Tiff kind of dazed out a bit. Waving a hand in front of her face, I called, "Hellooooo? Earth to Tiffany. What's up with you?"

She sighed. "I forgot to bring my Game boy to Zel's party."

"…Ignoring that, too."

Tiff pointed at the sky. "Look, up there! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's French fries! NO, it's…" she squinted at the figure. "Actually, I don't know what it is."

The figure landed in front of us. Well, kind of. It plopped down on its feet, but then it sort of skidded to us and toppled over.

It turned out to be a bird creature like me. About the same age, too. It was a girl, with long red hair in a ponytail and a gold harp on her back. She had a dark bluish dress on and a funny white scarf thing around her neck. When she got up, I saw that she had red eyes like me, and a beck, too. Her skin was much lighter, though, even lighter than Tiffany's.

She gave us an embarrassed smile. "Sorry. I'm kind of new to the whole 'flying' thing," she mumbled. Straightening up, she said, "I'm Oni- I mean, Medli. I'm looking for someone named Komali. Have you seen him?"

Tiffany shook her head. "Nope, don't think so. How about you, Dusty?" I wasn't listening and asked the bird girl, "What were you going to say?"

"Huh?"

"You said, 'I'm Oni- I mean, Medli.' What were you going to say?"

"Oh, that…" She mumbled something that I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Anyway, what are your names?" She asked us, cocking her head to the side.

Tiffany smiled and replied, "I'm Tiffany, and this is Dusty!" I smiled shyly. "Hi."

She stared. "You're names are Tiffany and Dusty?" We nodded.

"GUYS!" She yelled. "It's really you!"

Tiff raised an eyebrow. "What's us?"

She smiled at us. "It's me, guys. Onica!"

Now _we _stared at_ her_. "…Are you serious?" Tiff asked.

She nodded. "Prove it," I challenged her.

The bird girl thought for a second, then said, "Marisa and I can't come to Zel's house at the same time because Zel's mom says we're too noisy."

"ONI!"

* * *

.:&:. END .:&:.

**Meggy: Finito! All finished at last! Boy, this is the longest one yet!**

**Link: I'll say!**

**Meggy: (Nods) Told you I was getting into this one. By the way, ALL REVIEWERS MUST READ THIS IMPORTANT NOTICE! I HAVE THREE QUESTIONS! 1: Should I make someone be Link and/or Ganondorf? I know, weird, but it is an idea. 2: Should I also make more flashbacks? 3: Do you want me to start posting the past adventures of the Living the Legend series, too?**

**Link: We need answers QUICK, so we can post the new chapter, ASAN: As Soon As Now!**

**Meggy: That's right, everyone! Answer these questions soon, or I can't start to make the new chapter. By the way, if anyone visits the site I told you about last chapter, tell me what you thought about the This is My House movie in a review! I don't take e-mails…**

**Link: See you later! **


	5. Of Forsaken Fortress and Freakiness

**Meggy: (Reading Zelda Manga and listening to Banjo-Tooie music at the same time) Mmmm…No, no, no, yuck Ganondorf! No, no, no…OOOO I LOVE THIS SONG! LOST WOODS! **

**Link: Meggy, you need to answer reviews now!**

**Meggy: I can't hear you, Link! (Looks at Manga comic strip) Way to set Blue's tunic on fire, Red! That'll show him not to be so much of an airhead from now on!… That's weird. I don't remember a fairy helping them in the game. Did I miss it?**

**Link: What she sees in those things, I'll never know…**

**Meggy: (Yelling in the background) Blue, knock it off! Maybe if you didn't whack Red on the nogen so much, he might not mess up half the time! You're both acting stupid! Grow up already, you couple of five-year-olds! GO FIND GREEN AND VIO BEFORE VAATI TAKES OVER!**

**Link: Figures. Well (In a loud voice) since Meggy is too interested in that Manga book, then maybe I should answer reviews.**

**(Music screeches to a halt)**

**Meggy: (Slowly turns head) What did you say?**

**Link: Er…**

**Meggy: (Yelling) YOU GOT TO DO IT LAST TIME BECAUSE I WAS SUGAR HIGH! MY TURN IS NOW!**

**Link: (Trembling) OK! Go ahead!**

**Meggy: Thank you.**

**Kousagi7Yami wrote: **As I said befoe… YAY UPDATES! For the record, the "Windmill Song" is called "The Song of Storms"… but you probably knew that, as for the questions, in that order: Yes, No, and No. Thank ya!

**Meggy replies: **Yeah, I knew that. But thanks for making sure! Oh, replies to the answers:

you really think I should?

Awwww, why not? It's fun!

… You have some serious beef with my stories, don't you?

**Numdenu wrote: **1. That would be funny, Link suddenly getting possessed by someone. Ganon would be good, it'll be interesting if Link is himself, but somebody is Ganon.

Navi: Man, I hate to think of how that would play out.

If you run out of friends, you could make people from other Zelda games, or different games altogether be various characters in the Windwaker world. Like, Ezlo as Beedle! Or maybe Sheba(Golden Sun) as that lady on Outset who always balances pots on her head!

2. The flashback confuzzled me.

3. As a separate fanfic, yes.

**Meggy replies: **Once again, replies to answers:

Boy, a lot of people seem to like this idea. Oh, I won't run out of friends, I'm going to run out of important people to put them as!

You aren't alone, but when I refer to something from our past adventures, it'll only confuse you more. But I'll stop if it makes you happy!

YAY! Maybe I'll get more reviews! Past cuckoo adventures of us, here I come!

**Suicidal Sweety wrote: **It all sounds good to me.

**Meggy replies: **Are you serious? Oh yeah, baby! Uh-huh!

**XXPureOtakuPyroXx wrote: **HAHAHA! Tiffany is sugar high! Glad you updated especially when I came back from my vacation :D

**Meggy replies: **No problem, pal! Tiffany will honestly go all sugar high on you. If she gets just a little pinch of sugar, the effects are instant and effective! In other words, she does damage, quick but lasting.

**Secret Agent Heather wrote: **Muahahahaha! Tiffany is my hero! Sugar! Fortunatly for moi, I do not need sugar for hyperness...But yay! I have blue hair! I have blue hair! Oh, and vanilla ice cream is SO much worse than cookie dough...And are anklets worn on your ankles?

**Meggy replies: **Of course anklets are worn on your ankles! I knew that the whole time! (Shifty eyes)… Well, it's not my fault Tiff likes vanilla more than cookie dough! No blaming me!

**Wyrvvn wrote: **crosses eyes okay, describe their nicknames and roles. I am so confused... hey, I'll read that other one you have!

**Meggy replies: **Sorry for confusing you. Okay…

Meghan/Zel- Tetra (future Princess Zelda)

Jake- Link (future Hero of Winds)

Marisa/Rissy- Keera (girl that looks like Aryll. I made her up.)

Tiffany/Tiff- Mila

John- Maker (future Sage of Winds)

Onica/Oni- Medli (future Sage of Earth)

Dusty- Komali

Hannah- Maple (female pirate. I made her up, too)

Tayler/Tay- Nellie (I basically pictured the Nayru statue and mixed it around with the Oracle Nayru. Last, I added some touches of my own.)

Which other story? Oh, you mean Fairy Boy, right? Thanks!

**Meggy: That is all. I leave you to the ficness now!

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Of Forsaken Fortress and Freakiness

.:&:. Meghan/Zel .:&:.

WHACK! _…OOOOO-K…Ow._

Link, Tayler, Hannah, and I had just landed in the worst possible place, at the worst possible time, in the worst possible way. We were in the Forsaken Fortress at night because we were fired from a canon. Oh, did I mention that we hit the wall at the very tip-top of the fortress about 100 feet above ground? Okay, maybe it was 200, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was the fact that my whole body felt like I had gotten run over by that gigantic goron in Goron City. So, I basically hurt. A lot.

By the looks of things, the others were in about as much pain as I was. Tayler was in the same position I was. We both had our backs stuck in the wall. Hannah was kind of the same, but she was up side down. Link, poor guy, had a face full of stone. Ouch.

Gravity started working again and we were all pulled of the wall. As we fell, I remembered something.

I was afraid of heights.

Hannah wasn't, though. She was yelling all the way down, like she was on a rollercoaster or something.

"YAHOOOOOO!"

SPLOSH!

I swam to shore with the others, spitting out the salty water. It was just NASTY! Yuck!

"When I get back on that ship, I'm going to-" my visions of whacking Gonzo upside the head with a giant wet noodle (hint, hint) were interrupted by a funny sound. It was something between a squeak and a whimper. I turned to the guys.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

Hannah was rigging out her sopping hair. "Nope."

Tayler waddled around in her own little way. "Pretzels and cookie dough, apples and yogurt…um… I'M HUNGERY!"

Link, probably the only sane one there, was trying to get the water out of his pointy ears. "What?" He asked pretty loudly. "I can't hear you. What'd you say?"

"NOTHING, YOU FINKRAT!"

"What's a dinkmat?"

"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO THINK!"

I looked around for the thing that made that funny noise I heard. The only thing in the area at the moment was a barrel. "Hey guys," I said. "I think it came from that."

"NOOOO, it's not right!" Tayler yelled on the top of her lungs.

"What?" Hannah asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's an upset to the Anime! That little barrel should be over there!" Tayler pointed at the barrel in front of me and then pointed over to my other side.

Link sighed. "Tetra, could you please move that barrel just to make her happy so we can get a move on?" I guess he got the water out of his ears.

"Fine!" I put my hands on the barrel's rim and was about to move the dumb thing that Tay was making such a fuss about when I noticed something.

There was something in it.

"OH MY GOOD NAYRU, THERE'S SOMEONE IN THE BARREL!" I screeched.

Link uncovered his ears. "Tetra, you don't need to yell like that."

"But there's someone IN the barrel! And stop calling me Tetra!"

Hannah walked over to it and took a peep inside. She looked back at us. "Zel's right," she stated.

I ran over to it. "Die, whatever you are!" I yelled as I tipped it over. The barrel rolled for a bit and the person inside it toppled out.

It was a girl no older than Aryll. In fact, she could have easily been her twin. She had the same blond hair in short piggy tails, the same big blue eyes, and the same kind of clueless look on her face. But there were differences. This one had freckles and a red dress with a big white skull on it. Not to mention those tennis shoes. They were the exact same one that Marisa had been wearing when we left. Hold it…

I gave her a look. "What's your name and favorite pastime?"

"I'm Marisa and I love to play the X-box!" She answered quickly. Then she gave me a look. "Why?"

"Yay, it's Rissy! We found Rissy!" I yelled, jumping up and down.

"Is that you, Zel?" Marisa asked, her eyes getting big. "No way. How do I know it's you?"

"I've already been asked that question, dang it! Alright, here goes nothing." I started humming the 'Song of Storms' from Ocarina of Time. When I was done, I grinned at her. "Happy now? Don't make me do it again!"

She smiled. "Okay! Now, who are they?" Rissy asked, pointing to my friends.

"Oh. The green haired girl is Hannah, the blue nutcase is Tayler, and the only guy here at the moment is Link. We're trying to find everyone."

Marisa stood up. "Then I'm coming, too." She walked over to help Hannah calm Tayler down. At the moment, the Anime fanatic was ranting about the shortage of normal clothes and pie.

Link edged over to me. "Who is she?" He asked. "Is she coming with us?"

"Her name is Marisa, Rissy for short, she's our friend, and OF COURSE SHE'S COMING WITH US, DEKU STICK!"

"… You don't have to yell like that."

"I know, but it's fun."

After a few minutes, Tayler was calm enough to stop rambling and hold still. I pointed up at the fortress and said, "That's where we're going. Now, we need to sneak by using those barrels." I waved at a pile of hallow barrels conveniently placed right by us. "If the enemy spots us, we're dead."

"Yay, let's go!" Hannah said, and she ran towards the stack with us close behind.

I grabbed Link's left hand with my own, turning him backwards and I dragged him over to them. Why? Because I could! Don't ask questions!

"Oh, by the way, Link," I said as I let go of him. "You lost your sword up there."

He automatically reached back behind him for it. His hand closed on midair. "Aw, man!"

I gave him a sheepish grin. "Good luck fighting with only your shield!"

* * *

.:&:. Tayler .:&:.

Zel had said something to Link and it really upset him. Why? …I asked you first.

Oh well. None of my business. When we reached the barrels, Link came up to us, yelling at the top of his lungs. "IT'SGONE IT'SGONE IT'SGONE IT'SGONE!"

Hannah sighed. "What now?"

Zel grabbed a barrel and replied calmly, "Link lost his sword at the top of the fortress."

"I WANT MY SWORD BAAAAAAACK!"

"FINE! We'll get the stupid thing back!" Zel shouted.

Wait… What are we talking about again? Cheese… "I like cheese. I LIKE CHEESE! FIND ME CHEESE! FEED MEEEEEEEEE!"

Marisa walked over and smacked me in the arm.

"… That wasn't nice…"

Rissy shrugged, gave a small "Eh," and pulled a barrel on top of herself. You could only see her feet.

We all did the same. (The same meaning pulling a barrel over our heads) I couldn't see a thing. "It's dark."

"I know that!" Hannah replied.

I heard Link say, "Soooooo… Now what? We can't see where we're going."

"Yeah," Zel muttered. "I hadn't thought about that."

We were quiet for a second, maybe two.

I heard Zel shout, "I've got an idea!"

Lifting my barrel up a bit, I saw Zel shove hers off and run straight into a spotlight. I heard a loud, "Hey! What the heck?"

She waved at us. "Come on! It's the fastest way up!"

"Are you crazy?" Hannah asked.

"…"

"Never mind."

We threw off our barrels and ran up to her. A bunch of funny looking creatures ran up to us.

"ACK! THEY'RE GOING TO EAT US ALL!" I yelled.

Zel sighed. "They're Moblins, Tay."

"…What are Moblins?"

She pointed at the creatures. "Those weirdo, piggy-monsters, that's what!"

"…Oh…Do they eat people?"

She gave me a funny look. "No, they don't."

One of those Moblin piggy-monsters came right up to Hannah and grabbed her arm. She, being Hannah and all, growled and punched him in the stomach. Yowch.

"That's going to smart in the morning!" Zel hollered and, grabbing her side, fell over and started laughing. She thinks everything is funny. But, I have to admit, seeing a monster writhing in pain and cowering as Hannah glared at him WAS kind of funny. Okay, scratch that out. It was FLIPING HILARIOUS!

Did I mention I hate stitches in the side from laughing too hard? No? Well I do.

After Zel and I calmed down and the monster dude stopped whining about how much his stomach hurt, all the Moblin thingies walked over and did something that made me black out.

I woke up in a funny cell. It looked a lot like…

I checked the bars and small space. Yep. OH MY GOD, I WAS BEING ARRESTED! Running around in circles, I yelled on top of my lungs, "I'M TOO YOUNG TO GO TO JAIL! I DIDN'T EVEN _DO_ ANYTHING! LET ME OUTTA HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

The others started waking up. Hannah was first. She was rubbing her head and muttering something about ripping off the moblin guy's legs and feeding them to rabid squirrels.

Marisa came next. Rissy rubbed her side and watched Hannah go total nutcase when she realized that we were in a cage. Hannah doesn't like cages. Nope.

It took a little of Hannah's running into the wall to wake Zel up. When Zel opened her eyes, She looked at where we were and… smiled? Was I going blind?

"What are you smiling about?" Marisa whined. "We're in a jail cell! JAIL! That's bad!"

Zel only shook her head. "No, it's not. You forgot that you're talking to a Zelda fan, here. I know just the way out. We only got caught to make the walking shorter, because I hate hiking."

Rissy blinked. "… Oh… Okay."

Hannah stopped flipping out and looked at Link. "Why didn't he wake up yet?"

I shrugged and walked over to him. Crouching down, I poked him on the forehead a few times.

Zel shook her head and sat down by me. "You do it like this." She leaned in close to his ear, took a deep breath, and yelled, "LINK, YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SLOWLY CARVE OUT YOUR SPLEEN WITH A FORK AND USE IT AS A FISHING ROD!"

Nothing happened.

Rissy's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh, I think he's been knocked out or worse! We already messed up the game!"

Wait a minute… We messed up the game? We can't go home now? "GOOD MOTHER OF ICE CREAM, MAKE HIM WAKE UP!" I screeched on top of my lungs. "I WANT OUT OF HEEEEEEERE!"

* * *

.:&:. MEANWHILE .:&:.

Nervously checking his watch, Jake walked over to Zel's room. 'Man, I'm late,' Jake thought. 'But better late than never, I guess.'

He pushed open the door to Zel's room to find it… empty? "Did I miss something?" Jake asked himself. It was a bad habit.

Jake noticed the glowing screen and slowly walked over to it. Definitely not normal. Was it just him, or did it seem to pull him in?

Curiously, he reached out and touched the screen. The glow instantly brightened and when it dimmed again, Jake wasn't in the room anymore.

The screen gave a low fizz and the glow went out completely. That was all of them. All the ones that needed to be on the adventure of the Great Sea. These kids were the difference between the hero's victory and defeat.

.:&:. Jake .:&:.

I had a seriously pounding headache. Someone was yelling and it hurt my ears. Slowly, I cracked my eyes open a bit.

A strange, blue haired girl was the one screeching on top of her lungs. Oddly enough, she reminded me of the goddess Nayru from the Zelda game series. Except smaller and more… panicky, I guess. I was going to say 'insane', but that wouldn't be nice.

Three more people were in the room, but they were all girls.

One was a pirate looking girl with light green hair in two piggy tails. People did the weirdest things with their hair these days, especially girls. She was only standing there watching the blue haired girl flip out.

Another one was a small, blond kid. Her hair was in piggy tails too, but they were much shorter. Like the panicky freak-out over there, she reminded me of a Zelda character. She looked like Aryll, Link's younger sister from the Windwaker.

The last one was the girl closest to me. She had her blond hair in a swirly bun. I revisit the 'weirdest things with their hair' issue. Her outfit was like her green haired friend, a pirate getup. This one was just like the pirate leader, Tetra, from the Windwaker.

I shifted a bit and opened my eyes more. The place we were in was definitely a jail cell. Was I locked up with a bunch of criminals? If I was, why, and what did they do? Yeah, I'm the kind of person who asks a lot of questions.

I rolled onto my back. My movement caught their attention. The blue haired freak-out stopped bouncing and shouting. Everyone looked at me.

The Tetra look-alike poked me in the arm. I grunted. "Yep, he's awake," she said smiling.

"Yahoo, we didn't screw up the game yet after all!" The blue haired freak-out yelled.

Game? What was she talking about? And something about not screwing it up yet…

"Geez Link, you freaked us out," the green haired pirate said.

Wait… What did she call me? I sat up. "Sorry, but I…uh… think you've got the wrong person," I said quietly. "My name's not Link."

They all looked at each other for a second, then split into laughter. "Well, what IS your name, then?" the Aryll girl asked when everyone calmed down a bit.

"It's Jake."

All movement froze over as they stared at me. It felt weird. "What? I don't think my name's that bad."

"How many people did you invite over to your house, Zel?" the blue haired freak-out asked.

The Tetra look-alike counted on her fingers for a second, then said "Eight."

I raised my eyebrow. "What's going on?" I asked. "Just who are you people, anyway?"

The blue haired freak-out beamed and said loudly, "I'm Tayler! The green haired girl is Hannah, the little blondie is Marisa, and Tetra is Zel!"

'Zel' turned to me and said, "As for you, you're Link."

I looked at myself from where I was sitting. She wasn't kidding. Instead of my T-shirt and jeans, I had Link's tunic, tights (great…), and boots. Reaching up, I felt a long, pointed hat on my head.

"No way," I mumbled.

Zel nodded. "Yes way. Since you're up, we can get out now." She walked over to a shelf by the wall, climbed up on top of it, and busted a jar that was sitting there. A hole was uncovered.

"I go first!" Zel shouted, crawling in before we could say anything. Next was Hannah, then Marisa, after her was Tayler, and finally, me.

When we reached the end, Zel took off down the hallway. By the end of the first dungeons, I'll have lost twenty pounds…

* * *

.:&:. Hannah .:&:.

I think Zel was having some kind of sugar rush or something, because she was non-stop running through the fortress (Except when we had to hide). Soon, we reached the top of the stupid place.

Zel turned to Jake. "Can you please go get your sword now and beat the heck out of that bokoblin?" she asked.

Jake swallowed. "I really don't think that I…" He caught the look Zel gave him. "Fine." He walked over to the sword and a row of spikes shot up, cutting him off from us.

"Just how are WE supposed to get in after he kills it?" I whined.

Zel gave me an annoyed look. "Stop acting like I don't know what I'm doing! After Jake gets rid of the bokoblin, the spikes will go away and we can get through the door over there." She pointed at the HUGE pair of wooden doors on the other side of the spikes.

There was this loud shriek and we heard a loud 'poof' noise. The spikes went down in time for us to see a cloud of purple smoke. Jake put away his sword and turned to us. He was all sweaty.

Tayler cocked her head and asked, "Did it really take so much energy to kill one goblin-thingy?"

"It's a bokoblin," Zel corrected her.

"Whatever. It's a monster, and it doesn't like us. That's all I need to know."

"Good point."

Jake gave us a small smile. "It was my first time battling the monsters for real. I guess it drains your energy."

Zel turned to the now unbolted door. "I think we'll get use to it. We've got a looooooong way to go before this is over. But," she turned. "I think this is going to be a lot of fun, anyways!"

Rissy stared at her. "Fun! We could be killed in this game!"

"Calm down, Rissy," Zel told her as she opened the door. "I haven't ONCE been killed in the Windwaker. In fact, I hardly had to use a fairy at all, ether! Now come on!" She walked inside.

Huh. I didn't know that small detail. Anyway, we fallowed her into this really big, and I mean REALLY big room that had no ceiling. What it DID have was a prison-like cell in the corner. Inside were three girls.

One of them looked poor as dirt. Her hair was red and her skin was tan, like she'd been out in the sun. Another looked like one of those prissy, rich type peoples. That dress she had on was the fanciest thing I'd ever seen!… Besides Princess Zelda, of course. The last one…

"Hey," I said, pointing at the little girt with a blue dress. "She looks just like Aryll."

Zel rolled her eyes. "That's because it IS Aryll, Hannah. Please stay with us." She started towards the cage.

Jake grabbed her arm. "Wait. That giant bird will come down to attack us if you just run over to the cage."

"We have to play the game right, don't we?" Zel replied. "Besides, what else are we suppose to do?"

"Good point," Jake mumbled, letting go.

Aryll looked up and spotted us. "Big brother!" she called. "And Nellie! What are you doing here?"

"We'll get you out of there," I yelled back.

Zel began walking again. Then the ground started shaking and I heard this loud flapping noise, like a pair of humongous wings. A second later, the stupid bird that took Aryll in the first place crashed in to say 'hi'. Oh, wait, he was here to kick us out. Never mind.

The bird snatched up Zel and Tayler in it's left talon first.

Zel threw a fit. "I don't want to do this again!" Tayler didn't seem to mind it too much, though.

The giant pigeon monster grabbed me and Rissy next. I have to admit, getting picked up by very sharp claws like that wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

Last of all, the bird reached down and snapped up Jake in its beak. It flapped its wings a little and flew up through the big, gapping hole for a ceiling.

"_I believe I can fly,_" Tayler sang as we went higher.

I groaned. "Tay, that is the most overused song in the history of foreverness!" I whined.

We were flown around until we became level with that big boat speared on top of the fortress. An old guy stood on the side of the boat with the upper part of his head in shadow. Must be for the suspense of the game. What a drama queen.

The shadowy guy jerked his head to the side, like he was telling the bird 'just throw 'em out'. My adjective skills are amazing, aren't they? Oddly enough, the bird seemed to have understood him. It jerked its head back, then threw all of us out into the open sea.

Well, this has 'fun time' all over it…

* * *

.:&:. Marisa .:&:.

Ouch… My head hurt worse than when we got in the game. On top of that, I heard a voice.

"…p…wake up…"

I opened my eyes for a moment, but the sun was too bright. I shut my eyes again.

"Wake up, you guys!"

My eyes snapped back open. I sat up and felt sand between my fingers. We were on a beach. Hannah stood close by me.

She smiled at me. "Rise and shine, sleepy head. Would you mind helping me with the others?" Hannah nodded to the left.

Tayler and Zel were on the beach, too. Zel was muttering something in her sleep, something about a 'stupid little turnip tree with a violin'.

Jake was laying on a red boat that had a head like a lion on it. For a moment, I thought I saw the head move. But I probably didn't… right?

Hannah and I were able to wake up Tayler and Jake pretty easily, but Zel was another story. She slept like a rock. Finally, Tayler thought of something.

She leaned close to her ear and whispered something about Shadow Link. That got the Zelda gamer to get up. Zel bolted up and yelled, "That little freak of a mutated zora! Where is he? I'M GOING TO TARE OFF HIS HEAD AND FEED IT TO RABID DEKU SHRUBS WHILE THE REST OF HIM BURNS IN THE CRATER OF DEATH MOUNTAIN!"

"Chill out, Meghan," I told her. "Shadow Link isn't here."

"Awwwwwwww," she whined. "What did you wake me up for, then?"

"Have you all come to your senses yet?" a voice asked.

Tayler jumped. "Who's there? I'm warning you, I know how to fight!"

The boat turned its lion head around to us. I repeat: The boat TURNED its head. "It appears you are all awake. That is good."

I looked at Zel. "The boat is talking to us. Is that supposed to happen?"

Zel nodded. "This is the King of Red Lions, the only boat that speaks."

Tayler didn't seem to hear Zel. "It's the talking boat of evil! This is undeniable PROOF that the army of sailboats is coming to eat our spoons! I told you! IT WILL STEAL OUR SOULS!"

"Tayler, calm down," Hannah said. "Zel said this is the King of Red Lions. Um… Zel, that's important, right?"

Zel sighed. "Yes. He's how we get around the Great Sea. Without a boat, we're landlocked. Before we can go anywhere, we need to find a sail."

The King of Red Lions lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not quite sure how you know this, but you are correct. I'll not be of any use to you without a sail."

"No problem!" I said. "We'll find one easy. Come on, guys!" I ran off with the others behind me.

This island was big and full of people. The most noticeable thing about it was the big windmill in the center of it all. I stared at it all for a bit.

"Meghan…Jake… you guys play this… Do you have the faintest clue where we get a sail?" I asked.

Zel smiled. "Yep. Come on, slowbros! Fallow me!"

She started to lead us through the island. Before long, we heard a loud voice that stopped me in my tracks. "No, I'm not flying again! The first time was because I had to! We are finding a BOAT!"

I knew that voice. "That's my sister!" I yelled. Before the others could stop me, I raced through the crowd of people to where I thought the voice came from.

The scene that met me made no sense.

Two bird people and a girl with blond hair and a hooded sweatshirt stood there in front of me. The girl bird was yelling at the boy. He looked all freaked out. While they were doing this, the only human was wobbling where she stood with her eyes crossed. She hiccupped.

"What's going on around here?" Zel shouted. She and the others came up from behind me. "Why are Medli and Komali here?"

The blond girl hiccupped again. Jake stared at her. "Mila's got a sweatshirt and jeans," he mumbled.

"Huh?"

He shrugged. "Last time I checked, Mila was at the prison in the Forsaken Fortress." When I gave him a blank look, he said, "Do you remember that girl with the rich outfit?"

Oh yeah, her. I glanced at the Mila girl. Now that I thought about it, they did look rather alike.

All of our talking and shouting got the trio's attention. They looked at us for a bit, then the bird girl said, "Who are you guys?"

Weird. She sounded just like my sister, Oni.

Before we could answer, she saw Jake and flipped out. "Hey, isn't he Link?"

Hannah smiled. "If you know who Link is, then you must be one of our friends! What's your name?"

She raised her eyebrow at us. "I'm Onica. This is Dusty and Tiffany," she said, pointing to the others.

I felt my jaw drop. "My sister's a bird!" I yelled. "The world's coming to an end!"

Zel smiled and shook her head. "No, it's not. We just found three of the others. So how many does that leave us?"

Tayler counted on her fingers. "Let's see… there's me, Zel and Hannah… we met up with Marisa… Jake became Link… we just found Onica, Dusty and Tiff… that means we still need to find John."

"Let's leave him!" Hannah shouted quickly.

"I think we need to have everyone together before we leave," Dusty said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

Zel crossed her arms. "Can we all stop flappin' our yaps and just find the stinking sail already? Sheesh!" She stomped off with us running to catch up.

I glanced at Tiffany. "Is she okay?" I asked Dusty.

Dusty shrugged. "Yeah, she'll be fine. It's the meltdown after the sugar rush."

"Oh."

* * *

.:&:. John .:&:.

Man, was I bored. Nothing much to do except wait for the others, and who knew how long THAT would take! I decided to take a little walk, even though the funny noise I made kind of bothered me.

Sooner or later I found a really big, pinky purple flower bud thing. I poked it and it wiggled around a little. Weird.

I tapped the tree person that was passing by and asked, "What the heck is this thing supposed to be?"

"That's a Boko Bud, Maker," he said. "When you jump in one, it sends you spinning up into the air."

I stared at the big plant thingy. "How does it do that?"

"Like this," he replied. Then, in one swift move, he picked me up and plopped me inside the thing! That was totally uncalled for!

"Let me out of here, you pile of twigs!" I screeched. It was all purple and cramped inside the bud. Not to mention it had this REALLY funky smell…

PLORK!

All of a sudden, I was forced out of the man-eater plant and sent flying through the air, spinning and spinning and spinning and… Much more of this and I was going to hurl. Being shot out of a leafy version of a canon wasn't the best thing in the world. So naturally, I had a few things to say.

"I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! FIRST I'M GONNA THROW UP, AND THEN I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIE!"

Before too long, I felt like I was falling instead of flying. Crud. The ground was coming in and… it all stopped. I wasn't spinning anymore. Instead, my two twig legs were on the ground and so was I. It was like I never moved.

The tree creature that put me inside the bud canon stood by me and asked, "How was it?"

I started shaking. "It was… was… AWSOME! DO IT AGAIN!" Before he could say anything, I waddled over and jumped inside the bud canon.

The smell wasn't as bad this time. In a few seconds, I was shot straight into the air again. "YEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAW!"

Maybe it wasn't so boring after all.

* * *

.:&:. END .:&:.

**Meggy: AT LAAAAAST!**

**Link: (flinches) Do you have to yell like that?**

**Meggy: Yes. I'm sososososososososososososososo sorry, everyone! Yeah, I know I haven't updated in forever and a half, but I had to go a bunch of places. I started a sketchbook that I plan to fill with Manga drawings, too. Wish me luck!**

**Link: Hope summer's working out for ya!**

**Meggy: Hey! This chapter took up 17 pages in Microsoft Word!**

**Both: Later!**


	6. Dragon Disasters and Tentacle Traps

**(Smoke rises in overdramatic style) Meggy: I LIIIIIIIIIVE! (Rises like a redead)**

**Link: Oh, come on. Tell them how it is.**

**Meggy: …(sniff)…**

**Link: Go on, let it out. It'll be much easier for you if you do and get it over with.**

**Meggy: I'm not sure if they would accept it… a year's a really long time to be gone…**

**Link: Just say it.**

**Meggy: I'm sosososososososososososo sorry! I shouldn't have been gone for a stinking year, I know. My computer booted out when I was almost done with the chapter and it was GONE! So I went on strike for a while… and now I'm back. Hallelujah, I'm ALIVE!!! **

…**Right. I'll stop wasting your time. And now the moment you've all been waiting for…(insert drum roll here, please)… the FICINESS!!!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dragon Disasters and Tentacle Traps

.:&:. Meghan/Zel .:&:.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"Zel!" Hannah shouted. "What the heck are you doing?!?"

I pulled my head away from the concrete wall and gave her a cross-eyed look. "I'm trying to remember where the dumb sail is." WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"Hitting yourself on the head won't help!"

WHACK! "Does for me."

Jake tapped my shoulder. "I know where we get it." He walked off down the road. Rissy shrugged and we all followed him. We came to a man in an Eskimo coat.

I smacked my forehead. "Oh yeah. HE has the sail! Duh!"

Mr. Eskimo started talking about how he came from far away and he had only one thing to sell to us. Of course, he wouldn't tell us what it was. "Would you please purchase **that **from me for 80 rupees?"

Jake reached in his tunic and pulled out an orange rupee. Onica leaned over and asked me, "Is that going to be enough?"

"You bet, Oni. An orange is worth a whole 100 rupees."

She starred as Jake handed over the money and got the sail in return. "No way! Where did you get all that?" He just shrugged.

"Okay, we got the sail," Hannah said. "Let's get back to the Lion King!" She took off with us barely keeping up.

The King of Red Lions looked up at us when we came and saw what Jake had with him. "Ah, I see you got a sail. Well done. We depart for Dragon Roost. But first," he looked at Onica, Dusty and Tiff. "If you don't mind my asking, who are these three?"

"They're coming and that's all you need to know, you talking driftwood," Hannah replied. We climbed in except for Tayler while the King exploded. "How dare you! In all my years, I've never had to tolerate such ill-mannered-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get the message already," Hannah interrupted him. She saw Tay sitting blankly on the beach. "Oni, would you get Tayler in the boat so we can get on with our lives?"

The boat grumbled as Onica climbed out. "Come on, Tay, we need to keep going." She tugged on the blue haired girl, but the Anime nut wouldn't budge.

"No."

"Get in the talking boat!"

"No."

"TODAY, TAYLER!!!"

She grinned. "Okay!" Tayler and a grumpy Onica got on board.

I sighed. "Finally. Now listen, guys. When we get to Dragon Roost, there'll be a big- Tay no, that's not for eating!" I wrestled the bait bag away from her and took the pieces she was about to stuff in her mouth.

She pouted. "But I want my cherries…"

"It's bait, not cherries," I told her. "You feed it to pigs and map-drawing fishies. Don't touch the bag again, okay? Eat this stuff and you could get really sick. That's the last thing we need right now."

"Okay."

Tiffany's sugar meltdown must not have been over, because she climbed up on top of the King of Red Lion's head and started singing in a very silly off-key kind of voice.

"_She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes! _

_She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes! _

_She'll be coming around the mountain, she'll be coming around the mountain, she'll be coming around the mountain when she comes!_"

"Tiffany!" Marisa yelled. "Knock it off, I'd like to have my ears tomorrow!

"_She'll be driving six white horses when she comes!_

_She'll be dr-_"

"ZIP IT!"

She slid off and landed right on top of Dusty. "Sorry." Dusty acted like he was going to die, even after Tiff had gotten up.

"Oh, stop whining," I told him. "I think this is about as ready as we'll ever be, King of Red Lions."

The boat nodded. "Right then. It's on to the Great Sea!"

Dusty rose the sail and we raced along toward the east. I could tell already, but… This was going to be so AWESOME!!!

* * *

.:&:. Hannah .:&:. 

There wasn't much to do on the boat. Jake was steering, not that he really needed to. Lion King knew where he was going. Tiffany was whistling to herself and Dusty was leaning against the side, looking like he was going to fall asleep. Tayler kept reaching over the edge and splashing herself while Onica and her little sister watched. Zel was sitting on the floor, messing with her hair and grumbling.

"Onicaaaa," she whined. "Can you help me with this? I can't get my hair out of this stupid bun thing and it's driving me crazy! You're good at this sort of stuff."

"Okay, just hold still." Oni fiddled around with the bun for a bit. We all decided to watch since there wasn't anything else to do. I think Dusty was snickering and I swear I saw Jake blush a little.

Finally, the bird girl pulled out a small red hair tie. "Got it!" Zel's hair fell down quick and I had to admit it was kind of pretty, the way it was all gold and shiny. Tetra obviously spent more time on her hair than Zel ever did. It went down to her waist I think. Dumb wind made it hard to tell.

Zel pushed the hair behind her ears and smiled at Onica. "Thanks. This feels much better."

It was weird, seeing Tetra with her hair down. I looked over at the guys. Dusty wasn't laughing anymore and… okay, now I'm POSITIVE that Jake's blushing. Either that or he's getting a sunburn on his cheeks and it's making them go all pinkish. But we haven't been out here all that long.

"Are we there yet?" Rissy whined like a three-year-old.

The boat turned his head a bit. "Almost. Look ahead at what lies on the horizon." The big mountain sitting in the middle of the ocean was kind of hard to miss. "That is our destination. Dragon Roost Island."

A few minutes later and we were stepping onto the beach. Tayler decided to go chase a crab around the sand while we figured out what was going on.

"Alright, you kids," Lion King said all business like. "What you need to-"

"We know," Zel responded. "Go up to the bird people and ask for the Din's Pearl. Or go up to Valoo at the top of the huge mountain and ask him."

I looked up and saw this HUGE dragon sitting on the peak of the island. There was no WAY I was going to go talk to a dragon!

Lion King looked surprised. "You seem to know what you're doing. Well then, off you go. Oh, wait, take this with you." He threw a kind of wand thing to Dusty using his big mouth. "It's the Windwaker. I'm not sure if it still works, but bring it along just in case."

Dusty handed the wand to Jake. "Here, you take it. I don't know what it does and I'm not sure I want to."

Everyone started heading up the mountain when I heard a funny noise. I turned around and saw Tayler standing there with one of her eyes twitching. An empty Pixie Stix wrapper was it the sand.

I starred at it. "Where did you get that?!?" I yelled. Zel heard me and yelped when she saw Tay, who was hopping in place really fast, now. We grabbed a hold of her so she wouldn't go rocketing off to who knows where and did our best to calm her down. Nothing worked.

I got an idea. It was the only thing that would stop Tay when she got this bad. I looked at Zel with a grin. She could instantly tell what I was thinking.

"No."

"Aw, come on."

"I said 'no', Hannah."

"It's the only thing that'll work!" It was getting very hard to hold on to Tayler now. "Hurry up and get it over with, I can't hold on forever!'

She sighed. "Fine…" Then she glared at me. "You better not tell anyone."

"Got it."

Zel closed her eyes and started singing.

"_It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see… that you were always there beside me._

_Thought I was alone, with no one to hold… but you were always there beside me._

_This feeling's like no other. I want you to know…_

_That I've never had someone, who knows me like you do…the way you do._

_I've never had someone, as good for me as you…no one like you."_

Tay wasn't fidgeting as much now that Zel had decided to cooperate and sing. I looked around and spotted Dusty hiding behind a large boulder behind Zel. I tilted my head and saw Jake was with him. Zel is going to be so embarrassed when she finds out they heard her… I couldn't wait to see THAT!

"_So lonely before, I've finally found…what I've been looking for._

_Oooh… What I've been looking for…"_

Zel opened her eyes and sighed. Tayler was totally calm now that the pirate girl was done. I smiled. "That was good."

She crossed her arms. "There. Are you happy, now?"

"Yep, I'm good."

Dusty, being Dusty, stepped out from behind the boulder and let out a loud whistle. "FWEEEE! All right, Zel! Way to go, girl! How come you never sing like that to _us_, huh?"

Zel nearly exploded. "DUTSY, YOU TOTAL MOBLIN! I'LL _KILL_ YOU!!"

She chased Dusty around the beach for about five whole minutes before she even noticed that Jake was there. It went all quiet, then she turned really red and mumbled something about catching up to the others. Zel never spoke a word as we climbed up the mountain.

I love doing this!

* * *

.:&:. Jake .:&:.

Meghan got pretty shy all of a sudden… Must be because we overheard her. She wouldn't say a thing. But you know… I wonder why she didn't just chase me around like she did to Dusty?

Well, whatever the case, she wouldn't talk. Not even when we caught up with the rest, who were talking to Quill. Well, Onica and Marisa were, anyway. Tiffany was off to the side, squawking like some kind of seagull.

Onica, Marisa, and Quill turned to us when we got closer. Quill looked really happy to see Dusty. "Prince Komali!" he said. "We've been looking everywhere for you! What have you been doing all this time?"

Dusty looked around. "Who is he talking to?" he asked.

"You," I said simply.

"What? My name's not Coombamy!"

I poked him. "Maybe not, but the person you are right now _is_."

Quill put his face in his hand. "It seems to me that Prince Komali has lost his memory as well," he said miserably.

Tayler beamed. "Yep!"

The Rito groaned. "First the problems with Lord Valoo, and now both Medli and Komali can't remember a thing. What's next?" He shook his head, and then turned to us. "Well, I suppose I should introduce you all to the chieftain. Follow me." Quill led us up the platform to the entrance of the Mail Center.

Hannah nudged Meghan as we walked. "Did that bird dude just say they had problems with the dragon?"

Meghan nodded. "Uh-huh. Ghoma, the lava scorpion, is in the room just below the Great Valoo. Unfortunately, the dragon's tail is hanging down into that room and Ghoma is doing something to it, causing Valoo a serious pain in the butt. Literally."

Hannah looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Great. First you guys tell me that we have to talk to a big dragon, and now you tell me we have to talk to him, but now he's a freaking _P.O.ed_ dragon! This place is messed up." She kept grumbling about how wacky the game world was until we got inside the Mail Center.

We found the chieftain speaking with a flying Rito. "You still haven't found the cause of the Great Valoo's anger?" he asked. The Rito shook his head and flew off to the higher level.

The chieftain finally noticed us…and Dusty. He smiled. "Komali! Where on the Great Sea have you-" he paused as Quill whispered something into his ear. "Ah…my son has amnesia now, too?" Quill nodded. "Very well…"

Tiffany interrupted their talk. "Why does your nose look like a bruised banana?" she asked the chieftain.

A bruised banana? Oh Goddesses… I buried my face in my hands and Tayler giggled. "It is bananas. B-A-N-A-N-A-S!"

Meghan spoke up. "Ignore them for a moment. You don't need to tell us what's going on, because we already know the problem, the cause, and what can be done to fix it. If you would allow us to go into the Dragon Roost Cavern, we'd be happy to help you in any way we can." Wow. She spoke so calmly… and she was behaving professionally, too.

I guess I was staring at her, because Onica elbowed me and smirked, making me blush. Stupid reflex…

The chieftain smiled at Meghan. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Be careful though, there are many obstacles on the way to Lord Valoo."

Marisa nodded. "Not a problem." She grinned at Meghan. "Lead the way, Oh Great and Powerful Zelda Fanatic."

Meghan smiled in reply. "Hey! That's _Miss _Oh Great and Powerful Zelda Fanatic, thank you much." She grabbed the closest person to her (Hannah) and dragged her through the way to the cavern with us following. You know, for some weird reason, it feels like I really wanted to be the one Meghan dragged out there…

I hope I'm not coming down with anything too serious…

* * *

.:&:. Tayler .:&:.

Sprinkle, sprinkle little Ztar… what? Oh, is it my turn now? YIPPY!

I think Onica did something to Jake, because he wasn't talking or anything anymore. Kind of reminds me of that one time in Hyrule…with the thingy problem…and the well…and…um…what were we talking about? Cookie dough. I LIKEA THE COOKIE DOUGH ICECREAM!!

"Tay, knock it off with the creepy look, it's freaking me out," Hannah told me.

"Okay."

Rissy bent over, looking at these funny dried flower things on the ground. "What are these supposed to be?"

Zel sighed and said, "It's a Bomb Flower. We need to water it and make it grow so we can blow up that boulder." She pointed over the wood fence at a really big melon…err, I mean rock.

Dusty slumped over. "That's going to take forever. Besides, where are we going to find water around here?" He had a point. As far as I could see, this place was dust, dirt, rocks, dirt, ash, dirt, broken planks, PANCAKES!…oh, no, wait, that's just dirt.

Zel gave him the 'grumpy' look, making us giggle. "Someone doesn't know the basics of watering things in the Zelda world. Once you water them, they grow instantly, octorok." She turned to Onica. "Oni, could you check your pockets for a bottle? You've probably got it."

Onica stuffed her hands in pockets that I didn't notice before and took out a bottle. She stared at it. "How did you know I had this?"

Snatching it up, Zel's eye twitched. "STOP ASKING ME! I'VE PLAYED THE GAME!!"

I watched her stomp over to the place where there was supposed to be a bridge. "Someone's kinda cranky…" I mumbled.

Tiff shrugged. "She told me about this sort of thing. Remember how everybody at school keeps asking her about her gloves?" We nodded. "Well, we all know she hates it. It's mainly because it gets really annoying to her. They keep asking the same question over and over."

Onica smiled. "I think I get it. Because everyone keeps asking her how she knows all this stuff, it's getting her annoyed."

Most of this flew over my head. What were they going on about? I just knew one thing… I pointed at Tiffany. "You don't have a sugar rush anymore…"

Zel came back, a little more calm. She held up the bottle, but now it was full of water. "Ta-da!" She poured it on one of the wilted thingies and it swelled up like a balloon. Wait a minute… "BALLOON!!!" I yelled, running over to it.

"Tayler, no!" Marisa yelled to me. "That's not a balloon!"

Not a balloon? Cha right! I practically jumped on Jake grabbing his sword. "Pop the balloon!"

Jake went pale. "Take cover!" Everyone ran off in different directions. Why'd they run off like that? Oh well, more fun for me! Laughing like a maniac, I poked the balloon with the sword.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!**

Well…it popped.

I looked at myself. I was totally covered in soot on the front and my hair was sticking out backwards. I grinned. "WHEE! Do it again!" I'm a slow learner…

Zel came up and yanked the sword out of my hands. Aww… She gave it back to Jake, grabbed the new balloon that popped up, and threw it at the big melon…ROCK!

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!**

A huge bunch of water flew out! Like a fountain or something! When it filled up the whole pondareatypething, Zel jumped in and yelled, "Last one to the Dragon Roost Cavern entrance is a lousy deku scrub!"

Hey! I don't want to be a lousy deku scrub! I jumped in with everyone else trying to be the first one over there.

Tiffany was the last to come out. "Darn it…"

I grinned at her. "You're a lousy deku scrub."

Dusty was busy throwing bombs at a big bird statue over a lava pool. I think he was trying to get it in the basket the statue was holding. When he finally got one in, it fell forward on the lava, making a table!

The bird boy threw a fist in the air. "Aw yeah, baby! Who's the man? Dusty's the man! That's right!"

Jake rolled his eyes. Dusty must've seen him, 'cause he stomped over and pushed a finger to Jake's chest. "Alright, smart guy, YOU do it."

The Zelda kid shrugged. "Okay." He grabbed a balloon that was growing nearby, aimed, and chucked it straight into the other statues basket. Soon, another table was born!

Jake smiled. "See? That wasn't so hard."

Since Dusty's jaw was getting dirty from sitting on the ground, Tiffany wanted to be silly again. "And the crowd goes totally WILD!" she shrieked. "With a mere five seconds on the clock, Jake of Team Hylian pulls off an astonishing final point just as the buzzer sounds! This is a game to go down in HISTORY, folks! A game you'll be sure to tell your grandkids when your old and pruny!"

Jake flushed. "It wasn't all that…" he muttered.

"Time to keep movin' people!" Zel shouted. "We've got a legend to live out!" she grabbed the closest person to her again (Rissy) and pulled her through, using the tables as a bridge. "Come ON, I'm growing a beard, here!"

Whee! Time to go!

* * *

.:&:. Marisa .:&:.

Okay… so we finally made it. Our first real dungeon. I'm not counting the Forsaken Fortress, because all we really did there was run around like a bunch of chickens. No, THIS was a dungeon.

Hannah turned to Zel. "Remind me why we're doing this again. I really, really, _really_, don't want to talk to a PMSing dragon. So…"

Zel giggled. "PMSing? Nice one, Hannah. But to answer your question, we're doing this for Din's Pearl, which we kind of need to go on in the game." She turned to Jake. "Nice going!"

I looked. While they were talking, Jake had moved the dragon statues blocking our way.

He smiled modestly. "It was nothing…"

Right, then. In the next room, we had a slight problem. Goblin creatures were standing in front of the door to the next room. Most of us don't even have weapons…

Onica and Hannah looked expectantly at Jake, who bit his lip. "Do I have to?" he asked.

Zel raised her hand like she was at school. We stared at her before Dusty got up and called on her like a teacher. "Yes, Meghan?"

"Can I have a try at beating them?" She pointed to a sword on her belt. I didn't know she had that…

Hannah smiled at her. "Be our guest." She turned to look at Jake. "That is, unless fairy boy here has a problem." He shook his head though, so Zel hopped down to meet the blue goblins.

She blew a raspberry at them to get the fight started. After a while, she beat one of them, turned to the other one and said, "Have another go if you think you're fast enough!" in a singsong voice.

When she beat that one too, she called us over. Dusty chuckled. "You're a mess," he said.

Zel shrugged. "Maybe I am." She turned to Jake. "You were right, it's hard killing those things!"

Tayler grabbed one of the sticks the goblins dropped and walked over to the torch on top of the stairs. She looked at the torch, then the stick, back at the torch, and then got a crazy grin on her face. I connected the dots.

"Tay, don't even think about it," I said firmly. She ignored me and brought the stick close to the fire. "Tayler- TAY, NO!"

The stick burst into flames on one end. Tayler, cackling like some kind of pyro, ran around the room with her new torch. Before long, she bumped into a pair of torches that weren't lit. Naturally, she lit them. What I didn't expect was a chest to appear between the torches.

Tayler's stick burnt out. "Aw…" Onica snatched it away from her before she got any new ideas. Dusty grabbed the key that was in the chest and, with a ton of flourishes, unlocked the door and opened it.

When everyone walked in, Zel snorted at Dusty. "You dork."

He grinned. "I know you are, but what am I?"

"You're a nerd," she replied.

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"You're an idiot!" the pirate yelled.

"I know you are, but what am I?"

Zel decided to try a new tactic. "I know you are, but what am I?"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

Then they both started saying it at the same time. _"I know you are, but what am I?" _"I know you are, but what am I?" **"I know you are, but what am I?" **_**"I KNOW YOU ARE, BUT WHAT AM I?"**_

Dusty smirked. "Infinity."

Zel paused. "Dang it. You cheat, you can't do that!"

By this time, we had crossed the huge room full of lava and gone over the rickety bridge to the next room.

Great. Now there was a big pool of lava in the middle of the room…and there was no way for us to cross.

I folded my arms over my chest and pouted. "Now what do we do?" I asked, looking at Jake and Zel. Everyone else followed my lead.

Jake got really fidgety and Zel scowled. "Stop staring at us!" she yelled. Then she walked over to a bunch of blue and white jugs sitting around with water drops printed on them. She picked one up. "Observe, non strategic peoples," she said. The pirate threw the pot onto the lava. It steamed with a hissing sound, and that patch of lava turned hard and black.

Zel dusted off her hands. "There. "See? Easy as pie!" She hopped onto the new platform and jumped to the right, followed by Jake.

Jake turned back to us and said, "You guys keep going straight." He pointed across the room at a ladder. "We'll catch up."

Onica tossed another jug on the lava and we all hopped (Onica and Hannah), skipped (Tayler and Tiffany), and leapt (Dusty and me) across the room. As soon as we were all there, the patches of hard lava wobbled and sank.

Tayler's eyes went wide. "OMG, people! How are Jake and Zel gonna get here? We're going to LOSE THE GAME!!" she shrieked.

Zel rolled her eyes as Jake dug around in the chest behind them. "There are water pots over here too, you nimrod."

Jake pulled out a map. "Got it." With that, Zel grabbed a jar and tossed it so they could get to us.

"Hey!" Dusty called, already up the ladder. "Look at me, I'm king of the hill!"

We all stared at a weird red jelly kind of thing forming behind him. "Dusty, run for your life!" Tiffany shouted. "It's a giant blob! The killer strawberry jam strikes again!"

"Pffft, yeah, like I'm going to fall for that."

The jelly jumped on top of Dusty and all we could do was watch as the bird boy flipped out. "AHHHHHHH, IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!! I'LL NEVER SNACK ON ANOTHER PEANUTBUTTER AND JELLY SANDWITCH AGAIN!"

Zel climbed up the ladder and pushed the thing off Dusty before slicing it in half. "You dork, that was only a Chu chu. We'll go through much worse things before this game is over." Instead of making him feel better, Dusty went all snowy on us. Totally white.

Jake grabbed some stuff the monster left called 'chu jelly' and we kept on moving.

Sooner or later, we were going to hit something big…I could just feel it.

* * *

.:&:. Dusty .:&:.

I was attacked by a moving blob of jelly…I have hit a serious all-time low.

The rooms we went in after my little…episode (stop laughing!)… were dullsvill, so I'll cut to the chase: We beat some monsters, got a key, and Tiffany whined about lack of chilidogs.

And what do you know, we ended up right back at the giant lava pit of doom! Did we take a wrong turn or something?

Zel grabbed a nearby rock and chucked it at a couple of Bomb Flowers on the wall, making them blow up the rock in our way.

Tayler tried to grab the Bomb Flowers on the wall when they grew back. I decided to be responsible for once and dragged her away from them. "I want my balloons!" she yelled at me. OOOOOOOO…K.

Jake silently took the key from Zel and shoved it in the door we couldn't go through the first time. The door Tiffany tried to destroy when Zel and I were arguing. The next room had a lava pit with something that looked like a marshmallow pole sticking out of the wall. Marshmallows…yum…

Alright, alright, enough of that. We passed that room without too many problems. Once we got through, there was something I noticed that was different. We were outside. That's right, you heard me, no lava! Just clean air, a rocky bridge, a goblin, and…awww.

I still don't have a weapon.

Zel patted Jake on the back. "You're turn, BFF," she said happily. I saw Jake turn red again before he took on the boko-whatevertheheckit'scalled, and by the way Hannah and Onica were grinning, I wasn't the only one.

I walked over to them and made sure Zel didn't hear us before I asked, "You see what I saw?"

Onica nodded quickly. "There's something going on here." She was smiling like an imp. "No question about it. Something's between them, and I've got a hunch about just what it is."

Before she could go on, Zel came over to us. "What're you guys talking about?"

We all said "Nothing!" but I think it was too quick, because Zel looked at us all suspiciously, like when I was joking with Greg about bombing the school.

"Hey," Jake called. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." We turned to see the goblin thing go right over the edge of the cliff.

The coast was clear, so we walked straight over to him across the bridge. Of course, nothing's ever so simple as that…

"MOTHER!" Tayler shrieked, jumping on Marisa and refusing to budge. "Me no likey the highness of that which we are of the being!"

Zel grabbed the confused Aryll look-alike and led her, along with the raving Anime lunatic, over the bridge. We brought up the rear.

Tayler calmed down a little after she saw that we weren't on the really, really rickety bridge anymore. Zel tried explaining what to do next when the girl got off Marisa. "Okay people, now we just need to-"

"Pffft," Hannah said. She was already halfway up the metal ladder. "We just climb this. Easy. But I've got a question." She paused at a black part on the bars. "Why is this part all beat up and charred?"

Zel smirked. "Keep standing there and you'll find out in a second."

"Huh?" A second later, a burst of fire came straight out of a crack in the wall and straight into Hannah. When the fire stopped there was Hannah, black and ashy with popped out eyes, total cartoon style.

I thought it was funny, so I laughed a little. Zel, Tiff, and Tayler thought it was hilarious and fell over because they were laughing so hard.

Hannah glared and shook off the ash, shouting, "You could've warned me about this!"

"Yeah, maybe," Zel admitted, "but it was more fun to just let it happen. Now keep moving, I want this done TODAY!" She started up the ladder when Hannah (slightly foaming at the mouth) continued climbing again.

When we got to the top, there was this huge bird/peacock thing staring at us. And of course, what does Tayler decide to do when there's some freaky bird looking at us? Pick up and throw a nearby rock at it, screeching, "BEGONE, BRINGER OF THE TORMENTED CYCLOPES!!!"

Yeah. The bird/peacock thing didn't like that so much. It started flying all over the place, squawking at us and leering. That didn't get Tayler down. Nah, she just leered and squawked right back at it. Whacko.

Onica sighed. "I've had enough of this." The bird girl walked over to Jake and jerked the sword away from him. "I want to try fighting."

"Good luck with that," Zel told her as she started flapping her arms up and down like a kid pretending to be a duck. Onica smiled and, amazingly enough, took off into the air! Sweet! So THAT'S how you do it.

It looked like she was having a seriously hard time, flying with one wing and trying to land a real hit on the bird with the other. She started falling out of the sky and flapped both arms to try and stay up when she accidentally hit the dumb thing over the head. Talk about luck, huh?

It blew up in that same weird purple smoke the boko-thingymerbober before did. The ones Zel and Jake beat.

Onica fell on her back when she landed. I don't think she really knows how to land right… "I don't…want…to do that…again…" she said in between breaths.

Zel grinned. "You'll have to get use to it," she replied. "There's lots more where he came from." Onica groaned.

So…you start by flapping your arms, huh? Well…here goes…

* * *

.:&:. Onica .:&:.

I stared as Dusty pumped his arms up and down. Do I look that silly when I do it? I hope not.

"Dusty, what are you doing?" Marisa asked.

Instead of answering my sister, he started jumping up and down. But…he didn't get anywhere. Hannah giggled.

I think he finally got fed up with jumping, because next he took off to the side of the cliff! That crazo was ignoring the fact that it didn't work the first time, and now he was going to fall off the mountain!

He hopped off and, just like I thought, started falling like a bag of rocks. Zel ran over and grabbed his ankle before he got too far, though.

"You dipstick!" she yelled at him. "You can't fly yet, you didn't get your scale from Lord Valoo."

"Scale? What do I need a scale from the dragon for?"

"It gives you your wings, wolfos butt. All the Rito go see Lord Valoo when they come of age and go through Dragon Roost Cavern to receive their scales and grow their wings. Komali hasn't done that yet, so you don't have your wings."

Dusty moaned. "Aww… well, in that case, could you pull me up? All the blood is rushing to my head."

"Fine." Zel brought the dodo bird back up, much to my disappointment. Before we could do anything else, there was a loud '**KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!**'and the boulder behind us shattered, showing the door behind it. Jake smiled at us from a ledge higher up. A bomb flower was growing by his boot.

Hannah scowled at him. "You know, I really don't like it when you do that," she said. He just shrugged, jumped down, and led the way inside.

Great. A big pile of blocks. Just what we needed. Zel looked like she knew what she was doing, pulling them around, so I just did that too. Sooner or later, we got an entrance to show up at the top and we all climbed in. Dusty and Hannah needed some help getting Tiffany inside…she was convinced that the hole in the wall was really a gateway into the dimension of earless-chicken cats. Whatever those were.

When we entered the next room, I heard this really deep voice. "Hey, you children didn't happen to see any rats in that room, did you?"

Now, of course it's creepy to hear a voice talk to you from total no-where's-vill, and it's even creepier when that voice is familiar (which it was). But for right now, I was more concerned about what the guy said. "Rats? Did he just say there are RATS in this room?!?"

Jake fumbled at something around his neck and took out a kind of glowing stone necklace. I think the voice was coming from it, because it came back. "Are you going to answer me or not? Are there rats?"

Zel glared at the rock. "We haven't seen them yet King of Red Lions, but when we do, we'll just spread bait around the hole in the wall they're coming from. Piece of cake."

I raised my eyebrow. "Wait, so the boat's talking through that thing?"

"Yeah."

If I could see the boat right now, he'd probably be glaring at Zel. "Well then, fine. Get moving, you pack of hoodlums!" The rock stopped glowing.

Jake put the stone away and asked Zel, "Why don't you put some bait by the hole before the rats come out?"

Zel smiled sheepishly. "I don't have any."

"Oh, well…" Jake reached into his tunic again and brought out a pig looking bag. From it, he took out a handful of bait and gave it to her. "Here."

"Aw, thanks!" She hopped over to the hole and threw the bait at it. To my horror, a purple rat crawled out and ate it! To make things worse, it TALKED!!

"Deeelicious!" it squeaked. "Hey, I got something good I'll sell to ya. For real!" The rat held up a bottle full of red…stuff. "What'll it be? I've got this red potion for 20 rupees and a blue potion for 50. So how about it?"

Zel shook her head. "Nope, but thanks for asking."

The rat looked a little put out. "Aw man. Well, bring me more sometime! More!" It scurried back into the hole.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Marisa yelled. She had climbed a nearby block and opened the chest there. Now, she was waving around what was inside: a compass.

Tayler danced around behind her, a lit stick in her hands again. "MWAHAHAHAHA!" She kind of twirled around with it for a little while before Hannah grabbed it from her. "My precious!"

"Stow it, Tay. I think you'll live." The pirate dropped the torch on the ground and stepped on it a few times until it stopped smoking. As for us, we were already heading out the door.

We were outside again, a few steps just hanging in midair on the wall. Zel, Marisa, Dusty, and Jake had already crossed. But just as I was about to jump myself, I heard something. It was really, really faint, but definitely there: a scream.

I turned to Hannah. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah…"

We listened for a while, but it didn't come back. "Do you think we imagined it?" Hannah asked.

Before I had the chance to answer, Zel screeched, "Hurry UP! Hyrule Castle is moving faster than you two!"

Hannah yelled back some smart alike reply, which made Zel refuse to say anything else to anyone. Jake was going to have to lead us for a while.

Sigh… why can't they just get along?

* * *

.:&:. John .:&:.

"Okay, how the heck am I suppose to do this again?" I asked what's-his-leaf. I think his name was Linder.

We were standing on the edge of a FREAKISHLY high cliff over the big ocean. The wind was blowing pretty dang hard and I felt like I was going to go flying off in some direction or another. To top the whole thing off, I had a leaf propeller thing in my, uh, branch and this dude is telling me to fly with it!

Linder smiled at me. "All you have to do is raise the deku leaf over your head and jump into the air. Then you just go where the wind takes you! It works best on cliffs, so you can practice here."

"Dot dot dot…"

"What did you say that for?"

"…"

"Do you want me to go first, so you can see how to do it?"

"That'd be nice."

Linder lifted the leaf over his tree head. "You see? Just like this…" He ran to the edge of the cliff. "…and jump!" He hopped up and…here's the scary part: the leaf actually CARRIED him around in the air! He was like, FLYING! Holy freaking cow!

Okay… now it's my turn. I put the leaf over my head as high as I could (which wasn't all that much), braced myself, and sprinted as fast as my ridiculously tiny twig legs would let me. With the grace of an overweight hippo, I belly flopped.

And I flew. I FLEW!!

"I'm a flying tree! Wahoo!" I yelled. Linder was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear him over the wind. Either that or I just wasn't paying attention to him. Yeah, that was probably it.

The wind kind of changed right about then. The first time, it was blowing me to a funny looking platform to the right. Now, it pulled me to the big thing across from the cliff. It kind of looked like an over grown hedge of thorns a dog went and pooed in. Yuck.

Now Linder was yelling at me. "Makar, no! You're headed straight for the Forbidden Woods! Turn around, quick!"

Forbidden Woods? Corny, but for the moment, it really didn't sound good. Crap. As for the other thing… "Turn around? How do I do that?!? You said I had to follow the winds, you turkey!"

"You have to let go of the leaf! Makar, hurry before the peahats get you!"

I went white as bleach. "Let go?!? You're a loony! I'm not letting go, I don't think I can swim!"

He ignored me and let go of his leaf, falling straight down like a sack full of old tennis shoes. SPLASH!

I rally started to panic then. What in the name of spicy pepperoni was I going to do now?!? I was getting real close to the Woods when I spotted a bunch of weird looking orange things with a bunch of blue eyes. One flew up to me and tilted its head. Well, if it actually had one.

I let my guard down. Come on, I was worried about these things? They were about my size, but they looked harmless enough. Pffft, I can't believe I let myself get so worked up about this.

Of course, something just HAD to happen when I was floating there like a big old duck. And it did. A huge blue and pink tentacle/vine thing busted out of the Forbidden Woods and latched onto me! Good Lord, aliens were abducting me!

So I freaked out a bit and…screamed. What? I was being abducted by a stinking tentacle! You'd freak, too!

As soon as it got a death grip on me, the tentacle pulled me into the Woods. Dang, it was like a sudden eclipse. I couldn't see a thing.

_Great_, I thought, _just great. NOW what the heck do I do? Those guys better hurry up and find me… or I'm serious alien food!_

* * *

.:&:. END .:&:.

**Meggy: Aaaaaaaand…CUT! That's lunch, everybody! Thank goodness it's over with! I finally got it done!**

**Link: Finally.**

**Meggy: Can it, sock head. Reviews are much wanted after so long. It tells me that you're actually READING this stuff! So come on! Pleeease?  
**

**Link: See you later!**

**Meggy: Wait a minute! It's time to vote, peoples! Should this fanfic, or should it not, have some romance? If you think so, who do you think would make good couples? Do you think you can see one already? Who? This has been one my mind for a while, and I want your oppinions! This fic can't go on until I get some responses... so be sure to review!  
**

**Link: Can I say it now?  
**

**Meggy: Okay.**

**Link: Thanks. See you all later! For real, this time! **


End file.
